Efecto Mariposa
by Zayde
Summary: La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: 'Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort'. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.
1. La Misión

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: 'Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort'. Pero cuando Harry Potter esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de está historia.)

**Advertencias:** Slash, Time Travel...

Soy un gran fan de Harry/Tom, Harry/Voldemort, y la verdad tenía que escribir mi propia versión. Además es mi primer fic Romance. Y necesitaba escribir esto para quitármelo de la cabeza y seguir con las otras historia.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**1. La Misión.**

_11 de Septiembre del 2003._

_Cuartel General de la Resistencia._

_Denver. Estados Unidos._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala era minúscula, oscura y húmeda. Iluminada por dos velas medio consumidas y, con más gente que oxigeno.

Aunque en verdad sólo había tres personas.

Esperando a una cuarta.

Abigail Jamison desvía por decimoquinta vez su mirada hacía el reloj cuando la puerta se abre.

Antes incluso de que el recién llegado ponga un pie en la sala puede sentir sus ojos sobre ella, estudiándola, comprobando que en verdad es quien dice ser (_dicen que con él no valen ni multijugos ni glamoures, que te lee directamente el alma_). El aire por fin escapa de sus labios cuando la mirada la abandona para estudiar al resto de sus acompañantes.

Finalmente entra, cierra la puerta pero se queda justo al lado, como preparado para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Un poco paranoico, se dice Abigail, claro que probablemente fuese eso lo que le había mantenido vivo hasta ese septiembre (_dicen que ha luchado desde los primeros días, que es el último de la resistencia británica_).

Finalmente Abigail recoge el valor para mirar al héroe del que todo el mundo conoce el nombre pero que nadie se atreve a pronunciar ni en susurros por temor de hacerlo mortal y de que la leyenda acabe.

Lo primero que ve son unas deportivas muggles algo deshilachadas y unos pantalones vaqueros que en algún momento del pasado debieron ser azul oscuro. Lo siguiente es una camisa negra bajo una chaqueta que aparenta simple cuero pero que probablemente es piel de dragón. Y, al fin, el rostro.

A primera vista llama su atención el salvaje cabello negro azabache que, a pesar de estar atado, no deja de tener algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo libremente sobre los ojos; lo siguiente es el rostro en sí, ligeramente tostado por el sol, anguloso, aristocrático. Y, lo último, cuando finalmente se digna a volver abrirlos, los ojos.

¡Y Merlín que ojos!

Verdes, pero no un verde cualquiera, ni tan siquiera un verde mar o un verde selva amazona, verde esmeralda. Abigail puede sentir su respiración entrecortarse solo de ver esos ojos, ojos de los que corren tantas leyendas como de aquel que los luce (_se dice que sus ojos han adquirido el color del Avada Kedavra, de tantas veces que su portador se ha enfrentado a ella… y sobrevivido_).

Y entonces una media sonrisa se dibuja en aquel rostro perfecto, y si es posible sus ojos adquieren un tono aún más brillante, y, al fin, habla.

"Hey Bert, ¿a cuánto suben mis intereses?"

Abigail siente su corazón acelerarse ante el simple tono de su voz, suave y aún así ligeramente hosca, como por falta de uso.

A su lado un gruñido la hace sobresaltarse. Gulbertork, uno de los pocos goblins que sigue teniendo contacto directo con los magos mira al moreno con el cejo fruncido (_y sabes que más dicen, que la alianza con los goblins, esa que les ha puesto de nuestro lado, también, cosa suya_).

"Es Gulbertork, Harrison. Y tus intereses, bueno, hace tiempo que nuestros números se han quedado cortos para poder calcularlos, digamos que los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos nos seguirán debiendo una fortuna."

Una ligera risa escapa de los labios del joven en la puerta haciendo que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de Abigail.

"Es Harry, Bert. Y eso será si alguna vez tengo hijos."

Una ligera aclaración de garganta interrumpe la ligera batalla verbal de mago y goblin, sobresaltando a Abigail una vez más.

Joshep Fiennes, estratega oficial de la Resistencia, ha sido quien ha decido interrumpir, antes de que goblin y mago decidan volver a jugarse las deudas en una partida de póker (en la que el ganador, por supuesto, sería acusado de tramposo).

"Señores, por favor, al tema."

Gulbertork se limita a lanzarle una mirada fría a Fiennes, mientras que _Harrison_ rueda los ojos y murmura algo que suena terriblemente a 'aguafiestas', pero Joshep ignora a ambos y se centra en el motivo de la reunión.

"Tokio ha caído y Sao Pablo no durará mucho más. En Nueva York han tenido que cambiar tres veces de residencia en el último mes y hace dos semanas que no tenemos noticias de nuestra gente de Francia. La Resistencia se derrumba, Harry."

Una vez más los magníficos verde esmeralda desaparecen tras sus párpados al tiempo que levanta la mano derecha y se friega los ojos, con un gesto típico de alguien que en algún momento llevo gafas.

"Hay que reorganizarse."

"No podemos reorganizarnos, Harry, no hay nada que reorganizar." Los ojos de Joshep duros, Abigail desvía la mirada, incapaz de mirar esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de desesperación. "No podemos seguir luchando."

"¡Pero tampoco podemos dejar de luchar!" Exclama. "No después de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí." Susurra.

"Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que quiero decir es que ahora, con nuestros recursos, y con el poder que tiene él. No podemos seguir luchando, no hay esperanzas de victoria."

Hay unos minutos de silencio que a Abigail se le hacen eternos, aunque ella conoce el plan.

"¿Y qué sugieres?"

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del estratega, aunque no llega a sus ojos.

"Eliminar a Tom Riddle, antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort."

Los ojos verdes vuelven a abrirse de golpe.

"¿Viajar en el tiempo? Eso es altamente ilegal."

"¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha detenido?"

Él vacila un segundo antes de responder.

"Es increíblemente peligroso."

"¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha detenido?" Repite burlón Gulbertork.

"Y sumamente estúpido."

"¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha detenido?" Recita Gulbertork una vez más.

"Te estás perdiendo el punto por completo Bert."

"Es Gulbertork, Harrison."

Es entonces cuando Abigail se da cuenta de que Joshep Fiennes está sonriendo, y sus esperanzas también se levantan.

"Entonces, ¿aceptas?"

Él suspira, pasa la mano con su cabello y se encoge de hombros.

"Tampoco es que pueda elegir, ¿no?"

Nadie responde, aunque tampoco es necesario, todos sabes la respuesta, es la única solución.

"Entonces, señorita Jamison, si le explica el plan."

Abigail se sobresalta una vez más al oír su nombre, pero pronto le está tendiendo al futuro viajante en el tiempo una pequeña caja con un colgante dentro.

Es un colgante sencillo, de esos que están compuestos como por una especie de cordón y el colgante en sí. Y en verdad lo es, de sencillo, quiero decir. Pero el colgante, que representa una espada con una rosa atada, es mucho más.

Es un portkey y más. Porque es un portkey sin destino que llevará al portador a donde este le exija, un logro que le ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas a la Resistencia (literalmente). Y es un portkey que viaja en el tiempo, al tiempo que pidas, con una simple gota de tu sangre.

Como Abigail explica.

"Entonces," Dice él. "es como un timeturner pero, ¿de mayor alcance?"

"No." Replica Abigail. "Para nada. Es más como un portkey, si estás en un lugar, no puedes estar en el otro. Si fueses a viajar a un momento del pasado en que existieses ocuparías el lugar de tu otro yo, no existirían dos tú. Pero, dado que tu viaje se remonta casi cuarenta años en el tiempo antes de tu mismo nacimiento, eso no ocurrirá y llegarás igual que en cualquier otro viaje en portkey."

"En otras palabras, cayendo ridículamente al suelo."

Como toda respuesta al comentario del goblin el mago se limita a lanzarle una mirada sucia, aunque luchando una sonrisa.

"Pero," Vuelve a hablar Abigail. "Debes tener en cuenta que una vez cambies el futuro, no podrás volver a él."

"¿No funciona en ambos sentidos?"

"Oh, sí, lo hace, no distingue entre futuro y pasado. Pero el futuro, tal y como lo conoces, ya no existirá. Será un futuro nuevo, con un tú diferente, con una vida completamente distinta, que no será para nada como la tuya."

'_Una vida que no será tuya_.'

Abigail no lo dice, pero en verdad no cree que sea necesario, es obvio. Ese Harry Potter no sería para nada este Harry Potter, este héroe de guerra, este protagonista de leyendas. Y Abigail lamenta que alguien que tanto ha luchado por conseguir esa paz, esa vida, no pueda llegar a vivirla.

Él suspira, mira el colgante detenidamente y, finalmente lo coloca alrededor de su cuello.

"Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort."

De algún lugar de su chaqueta saca una pequeña daga se corta un poco el dedo y vuelve a guardarla.

"Deseadme suerte."

Y lo siguiente que ve Abigail es Harry Potter y su deliciosa sonrisa desaparecer en un flash de luz.

* * *

Acerca del _**El resto de mi vida**_, se actualizará la semana próxima, contando que hoy estamos a lunes, como pronto el doce, pero no prometo que sea exactamente entonces.


	2. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de está historia.)

**Advertencias:** Slash.

Gracias a Alexander Malfoy Black, caracas, eikichi9, Kathy Sacuba y Regina Austen, que dejaron un review.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**2. Tom Riddle.**

_25 de Agosto de 1938._

_Battersea Park._

_Londres. Inglaterra._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom levanta los brazos, cierra sus manos en puños y flexiona ligeramente las rodillas.

Por un segundo se plantea sacar su varita, pero lo descarta, solo la ha tenido por un mes y aún no sabe utilizarla.

"Aquí no nos gustan los monstruos Riddle."

Le moleste admitirlo, pero las palabras duelen, aunque las lleve oyendo toda su vida.

Consigue evitar el primer golpe. Y el segundo. Pero no es tan afortunado con el tercero que le da de lleno en la cara.

Y tras eso todo es borrón, golpes dados y recibidos, y dolor. Y algún que otro estallido de magia accidental que en verdad solo retrasa lo inevitable. Porque, al final, cae.

Automáticamente se encoge, recogiendo las piernas y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, esperando la lluvia de golpes que suele seguir a su caída.

Pero espera en vano, porque no hay golpes, ni tampoco sonido alguno, así que, poco a poco vuelve a sacar la cabeza.

Y es entonces cuando ve a los cuatro idiotas de siempre colgando en el aire, inmóviles e incapaces de decir una sola palabra. En un primer momento piensa que ha sido él, que esto simplemente ha sido otro estallido de magia.

Pero no, hasta para él eso es demasiado todavía.

Otro mago.

Se levanta de golpe ante la mera idea, avergonzado de poder parecer débil, y se da la vuelta.

Lo primero que ve son los ojos. Verdes. Y después siente su magia. Fuerte y salvaje. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de tan solo sentirla. Es magia poderosa, magia que está seguro podría sobrepasar a la del tal Dumbledore. Y también es mucho más atrayente, más viva.

El desconocido levanta la varita y haciendo un extraño movimiento con ella cuatro rayos salen de ella golpeando a los cuatro muggles, otro movimiento, otros rayos y los muggles caen al suelo.

Cuando Tom vuelve a mirar al desconocido sus ojos se cruzan e, inconscientemente, el joven Riddle da un paso atrás ante la intensidad de la mirada.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta el desconocido en una voz desgastada, probablemente por falta de uso. Tom guarda silencio. "¿Qué se dice?" Continúa al cabo de unos minutos el mago adulto con tono burlón.

Tom frunce el ceño.

"Lo tenía todo controlado, no necesitaba su ayuda." Responde en tono frío, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar, y seguía con vida, ¿no?

"Oh vaya, disculpa entonces mi intromisión, por un segundo me había parecido verte tumbado en el suelo apunto de recibir la paliza del siglo. Debe de haberse tratado de un efecto óptico, un muy raro efecto óptico, pero un efecto óptico al fin y al cabo." Responde con tono sarcástico y media sonrisa el adulto.

Tom sin dejar de fruncir el ceño lanza una mirada desconcertada al desconocido, que manera más extraña de hablar.

"¿Están muertos?" Pregunta finalmente Tom, decidiendo cambiar de tema porque, desde luego, él no piensa disculparse.

"No. Solo inconscientes, y con la memoria de lo ocurrido borrada."

"Merecen morir." Ante el susurro de Tom, el desconocido se tensa.

"No, no lo hacen."

Y Tom puede sentir su propia furia augmentar, esos chicos le han hecho la vida un infierno desde el primer día, le han dado palizas sin motivo alguno, ¿y ese desconocido dice que no merecen la muerte?

"Sí, sí lo hacen, sí merecen morir." Y sin pensar Tom saca su varita y la apunta directa hacía ellos.

"No." El extraño ni levanta la voz, ni la varita, pero Tom siente la necesidad de obedecer, siente la magia tras esa simple palabra y antes de darse cuenta ha dejado caer la varita y esta de rodillas en el suelo ante el peso de ese poder tan feroz dirigido a él. "Pero tú, Riddle, tú si mereces morir."

Tom levanta la mirada sólo para encontrarse la punta de la varita del desconocido frente a sus ojos, con chispeantes luces esmeraldas brillando en su punta. Si hubiese sabido que significaba ese color esmeralda probablemente Tom habría empezado ha temblar, pero no siendo el caso, aunque sin dejar de estar atemorizado, de lo que Tom se percata al volver a cruzar mirada con el mago, es que las chipas son del mismo color que los ojos de él.

"Y cuanto antes, mejor." Susurra el desconocido sin desprender sus ojos de los de Tom.

Tom traga con dificultad, pero se niega a apartar los ojos, lo único que le molesta es estar de rodillas.

Los segundos pasan y ni uno ni el otro se mueven. La mano del desconocido no tiembla, no vacila, apunta sin temblor alguno al niño entre los ojos. Pero nada más. Por lo que Tom se siente tremendamente agradecido.

Es entonces cuando ve algo acercarse por detrás del desconocido, no tarda mucho en identificar ese algo como Nagini, su fiel amiga y, aunque intenta mantener toda expresión alejada de su rostro para que el mago no se de cuenta, siente como el ritmo de su corazón recupera poco a poco su paso normal.

Pero justo cuando Nagini se prepara para atacar una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del desconocido.

"_Yo de ti no haría eso Nagini, no te gustará lo que te ocurrirá si me muerdes._" Ese simple frase contenía información importante que a Tom le hubiese convenido tener presente en un futuro, sin embargo el significado de la frase lo pierde por completo cuando se da cuenta que no sólo él ha entendido lo que ha dicho, sino también Nagini.

"_¿También puedes hablar con las serpientes?_" Pregunta el niño sin poder contenerse.

"_Se llama parseltongue._" Responde el desconocido con una sonrisa pagada y el brillo burlón de nuevo en sus ojos. "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué eras el único que podía hacerlo? Joder, mira que eres egocéntrico desde crío, Riddle."

Esta vez, con la amenaza de muerte menos inminente, Tom sí se da cuenta de que el mago conoce su nombre y, la forma en que le habla, es como si le conociese de verdad.

"¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?"

Para su frustración el desconocido rompe a reír.

"Oh, yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Tom Riddle.

"Por ejemplo, sé que tu segundo nombre es Marvolo, que naciste el treinta y uno de diciembre y que vives en el orfanato Stockwell.

"Sé que este uno de septiembre empezarás tu educación mágica en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y que serás seleccionado para la casa Slytherin.

"Sé que Albus Dumbledore fue el responsable de introducirte al Mundo Mágico, igual como sé que él sabe como eres de verdad y que nunca confiará en ti."

La media sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en el rostro del desconocido al tiempo que un repentino brillo ilumina sus ojos.

"Oh, y en algún momento te cambiaras de nombre por 'Huir de la muerte'. Literalmente. Pero en francés."

"¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber cosas que todavía no han pasado?"

"Porque para mí, sí han pasado Riddle. Porque yo ya he visto como torturarás a niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos por igual, porque yo ya te he visto matar por el simple placer de hacerlo y porque sé que, si no te detengo ahora, dominarás el mundo."

"¿Dominaré el mundo?"

El extraño vuelve a reír, pero esta vez no hay duda de que es una risa sin humor, casi resentida.

"Oh, sí. Dominarás un mundo vacío, un mundo en ruinas. Dominarás un mundo muerto, porque no quedará nada que dominar."

Nagini decide entonces que ese es un buen momento para atacar, y salta, solo para verse lanzada dentro del Támesis con un vago gesto del desconocido, que ni se molesta en voltearse. Tom, en cambio sigue toda la trayectoria y, al verla caer al agua se levanta.

"No te preocupes. Sabe nadar."

Los ojos del mago siguen pegados a él, estudiándole.

"Tienes miedo." Susurra el desconocido ligeramente impresionado, aunque Tom no tiene muy claro que puede sorprenderle de que le tenga miedo, pretende matarlo. "El terrible Lord tiene miedo." Igual que no entiende porque le hace tanta gracia. "En verdad debería matarte ahora mismo, salvaríamos miles de vidas. Y para ello precisamente me han enviado." Tom cierra los ojos, incapaz de seguir mirando en esos ojos esmeralda. "Pero eso sería rebajarme a tú nivel." Tom vuelve a abrir los ojos y ve la varita descender lentamente. "Bueno no exactamente," Continúa hablando el desconocido. "para eso tendrías que tener un año de vida, ¿eh?" El extraño vuelve a sonreír esa media sonrisa que Tom sabe que no podrá olvidar en la vida ya, es una media sonrisa desafiante y burlona a la vez que, por supuesto, hace que Tom se rebele.

"Sí no me matas hoy, un día te mataré yo."

El desconocido vuelve a reír pero no levanta la varita ante la amenaza, cuando se serena, habla. "Oh, no, no lo harás. Lo intentarás, sí, pero jamás lograrás matarme, Tom." Generalmente Tom se hubiese tomado esas palabras como un desafío, un reto, pero hay algo en el tono suave en el que habla que hace que a Tom le suenen como verdad universal. "Pero ten claro, Tom Riddle, que está vez ganaré yo."

De algún lugar, el desconocido saca una daga y se hace un corte en la mano. Hace el gesto de tocar el extraño colgante de una espada y una rosa que descansa sobre su pecho pero primero le lanza una última mirada a Tom.

"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que va a ocurrir?" Pregunta Tom de nuevo.

El desconocido sonríe y esta vez responde algo que Tom si comprende.

"Porque yo, ya lo he vivido Tom."

La mano manchada de sangre del desconocido aferra el colgante, y con un flash de luz, desaparece.

* * *

La verdad es que no me acaba de gustar este capítulo, pero era necesario para la historia. Pronto empezará la emoción...

La verdad es que este capítulo en un principio hubiese tenido que ser posteado el jueves por la noche, viernes de madrugado, pero la página no funcionaba y luego he estado fuera de la ciudadsin acceso a mi ordenador...

Esa última frase tiene doble sentido, el no tener acceso a mi computadora me ha impedido acabar de rematar ERDMV, pero estasemana posteo el siguiente capítulo sin falta.

Actualización de Efecto Mariposa... A muy tardar, el domingo próximo. (En realidad ya está escrito).

Los reviews son más que bienvenidos, y alimentan la inspiración.


	3. Harrison Riddle

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de está historia.)

**Advertencias:** Slash.

Gracias a KathySacuba, Alexander Malfoy Black, mi querida Yoli, mauleta, eikichi09, paulina e ISA que se molestaron en dejar un review.

Sé que prometí una actualización mucho antes, pero he tenido mis más y mis menos con el mundo, solo espero volver a estar de vuelta.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

* * *

**3. Harrison Riddle.**

_31 de Julio de 1991._

_San Patrick Casa de Acogida._

_Londres. Inglaterra._

La conversación con Riddle le había dado una idea, una ingeniosa, brillante, maravillosa, idea.

Él conocía a Riddle. Conocía el futuro. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sabía de los Horcrux. Sabía lo que había ido mal la última vez…

Que no pudiese acabar con Riddle siendo un crío, no significaba que no pudiese acabar con él antes de que se convirtiese en el problema que lo era de vuelta en el siglo veintiuno.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a vivir su vida, la diferencia sería que esta vez lo haría bien desde el principio.

_Esta vez ganaría él._

Cierto que, con ese plan habría miles de víctimas más que con el plan original. Todas las de la primera guerra. Sus padres, y tantos otros. Pero, ¿matar a un niño de once años a sangre fría? No, imposible, aunque ese niño fuese Voldemort.

Así que, sin un segundo pensamiento, había vuelto a aferrar el colgante, y viajado de vuelta al futuro.

Pero algo había ido mal.

Tremendamente mal.

Lo había notado nada más llegar.

Bueno, en realidad le había costado un par de segundos percibirlo, pero una vez sacó la cabeza del agua, el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien le había golpeado de lleno.

La primera prueba física, real, de que algo no estaba como debía estar, la obtuvo pocos segundo más tarde, cuando consiguió levantarse, mientras intentaba secarse un poco la ropa mojada por su poco digno aterrizaje en la fuente. Y, en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que no había fuentes en Little Whinging. Había un lago artificial, sí, charcos enormes cuando llovía, sí, pero, ¿fuentes? No. Ni una.

De lo siguiente que se dio cuenta, al intentar salir de la fuente, fue que había encogido. Y eso le llevó a la realización de que ya no llevaba su ropa, sino los viejos harapos de Dudley e, incluso, sus viejas gafas. Ahí puede que le entrase un poco de pánico, pensando en sus varitas perdidas, su dinero de emergencia, la capa de invisibilidad, su saeta de fuego, el mp3 y la armadura de piel de dragón hecha a medida (aunque ahora no le sirviese para nada).

Vale que la tal Johnson, Janson, Jamison le había advertido de que, una vez que él existiese, ocuparía el lugar de su antiguo yo, de ahí que entendiese la vuelta a su esquelético, considerablemente desnutrido y diminuto cuerpo de crío que todavía no ha alcanzado la adolescencia. Pero, ¿de verdad tenía que perder sus pertenencias?

Finalmente resulto que no, no las había perdido. Simplemente descansaban en el fondo de la fuente.

Tras recogerlo todo, encogerlo y esconderlo, resignado a su destino, empezó su camino hacia casa de los Durlsey.

Sólo para encontrar que no había Dursley. Ni señora Figg. Ni tienda de antigüedades en la esquina.

Y, tras más horas de las que podía recordar dando vueltas intentando averiguar que había ido mal, la policía lo había recogido pero, tras no haber podido sacar nada en claro, lo habían traído aquí.

"Harry. Han venido a verte. Te esperan en el despacho de la directora. Suerte."

Dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa a la cuidadora recoge sus cosas y, aferrando con fuerza la carta de Hogwarts en su mano, abandona la sala, sin tener muy claro todavía que demonios ha pasado.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sonríe amablemente mientras desenvuelve un caramelo de limón, al tiempo que deja a Julie Adamson, directora de la casa de acogida por más de diez años, orgullosa propietaria de dos carreras universitarias, una en psicología infantil y la otra en trabajo social, adaptarse a la idea de que la magia existe.

"¿Señorita Adamson?"

Finalmente Julie vuelve a la realidad y rompe el contacto visual con el gato siamés que hasta hacia tres minutos era simplemente un cojín más de su sofá. Gira la cabeza hacía el anciano de larga barba plateada y vestido con excéntricas ropas de colores, que parece no tener ningún problema en romper todas las leyes de la física y, tras un par de intentos, consigue hablar.

"¿E-ese es mi cojín?"

Albus sonríe tranquilizadoramente y, con otro movimiento de varita, devuelve el cojín a su forma original.

"En efecto."

Julie parpadea un par de veces más en dirección al cojín antes de volverse de nuevo hacía él.

"Us-usted dice que es un- un-."

Antes su vacilación Albus facilita la palabra.

"Un mago, sí."

"Sí. Y- y que Harry es uno también, ¿no?"

"Así es, aunque para ser considerado un mago por completo primero necesita educarse."

"Aja, y para ello tiene que ir a esa escuela suya Hogts-hogwe-."

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, de la que usted es el director."

"Correcto, señorita Adamson."

"Que es uno de los mejores colegios de magia del mundo, en el que a Harry se le ha sido concedida una plaza."

"Exactamente, todo niño mágico que supera un nivel mínimo de magia es mágicamente registrado en los archivos del colegio y invitado a asistir para su onceavo cumpleaños. Valgan las redundancias."

"Bien. Pe-pero usted pretende que Harry asista a su colegio, que tiene un periodo de duración desde el uno de septiembre hasta el treinta de junio, mientras que pasa los veranos con nosotros, ¿no?"

"Así es, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. A lo largo de los años hemos tenido varios huérfanos que han asistido de ese modo, se dice que acuden a un colegio para niños con capacidades especiales durante la época escolar y, en los veranos, vuelven al orfanato."

"Pero esto no es un orfanato, señor Dumbretor, hace años que no existen los orfanatos. Esto es una caja de acogida, se supone que los niños pasan el menor tiempo posible con nosotros antes de ser llevados a un ambiente más adecuado, a un hogar."

"Lo entiendo señorita, pero tiene que comprender que la situación del joven Riddle es especial. Además, sólo pasará un par de meses aquí, los diez meses restantes los pasará en Hogwarts y, créame, puede que Hogwarts sea un colegio, pero la mayoría de los alumnos acaban considerándolo un segundo hogar."

La señorita Adamson frunce el ceño, obviamente no muy de acuerdo con la situación así que, sin más remedio, Albus agita ligeramente su varita, ayudando un poco a su causa.

"Tiene razón director, estoy segura de que podremos arreglarlo. Además, ¿qué mejor ambiente para criar un mago que rodeado de otros magos?"

"Eso mismo pienso yo, señorita Adamson. Y ahora, ¿qué puede contarme del joven Riddle?"

"Muy poco, la verdad, parece tener algo de amnesia. Llego aquí la semana pasada, lo trajo la policía, dicen que iba vagando por Surrey a las tantas de la noche sin rumbo alguno, con unas ropas enormes y maldiciendo de tanto en tanto. Cuando al día siguiente hable con él me dijo que no sabía como había llegado a Surrey, que no tenía padres y que ni tan siquiera sabía cual era su nombre completo, que simplemente le llamase Harry. No fue hasta que llego su carta que pareció recordar que su nombre completo era Harrison Riddle, aunque, la verdad, no parecía muy feliz con ello. Y después, bueno, es un buen niño. Es amable, ayuda con las tareas, juega con los pequeños y le encanta dibujar, y es muy bueno en ello, realmente bueno. Oh, y tiene un ligero acento americano, pero casi imperceptible."

Albus muestra su mejor sonrisa, esas noticias sobre Harrison Riddle siendo un buen chico y el tono encariñado de la mujer es completamente opuesto a la opinión sobre otro Riddle de la señora Cole más de cincuenta años atrás, quizás se hubiese puesto paranoico por nada. Al fin y al cabo, el apellido Riddle es bastante común entre muggles.

"¿Y de su familia?"

Llaman a la puerta.

"Lo único que parece saber es que sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño, y que no tiene a nadie más en el mundo. Adelante."

La puerta se abre y entra un niño con rebelde cabello azabache y gafas, y si no fuese porque Albus Dumbledore sabe que tiene once años, hubiese jurado que no tenía más de ocho. De todos modos su sonrisa se agranda, resemblanzas con Tom a primera vista cero, cierto que el cabello es casi del mismo tono pero, si el pequeño se parece a alguien, sin lugar a dudas es a un Potter, aunque ni el joven James tiene el cabello tan agitado.

"Pasa Harry, cariño, este es el Profesor Dumbletore, director de Hogwiirtsen."

Albus ríe divertido al nombre y ve al muchacho también sonreír.

"Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un placer conocerlo señor Riddle."

"Lo mismo digo, señor."

La sonrisa que le dirige el pequeño le quita diez años de encima al anciano, es una sonrisa sincera, y le confirma que no había necesidad de preocuparse, que este Riddle no tiene nada que ver con el otro Riddle.

Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo y, solo por seguridad, intenta meterse en la mente del niño, sólo para encontrar unos tremendos escudos. Rápidamente se retira de la mente de su futuro alumno, que parece no haber notado la intrusión. Curioso, ¿un natural?

"El Profesor Dumblebore ha venido a explicarte todas las dudas y preguntas que puedas tener respecto a la magia y el colegio, así como para llevarte a Drigon Alley, donde podrás conseguir todo lo que necesites. Eso es claro, si quieres asistir porque, ¿sigues queriendo asistir a Hogwerts, Harry?"

"Oh, sí, Julie por favor, déjame ir." Los ojos del pequeño abandonan a Albus y se vuelven hacia la directora de la casa de acogida, suplicantes.

"Claro que puedes ir cielo, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero, ¿no tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerle al director primero?"

El niño parece dudar antes de hablar, pero finalmente reúne el valor necesario.

"Verá profesor, dada mi situación actual, huérfano, sin familiares conocidos, no poseo mucho dinero, más bien, no poseo dinero alguno. Y, bueno, me preguntaba como-."

Notando la incomodidad, Albus interviene.

"No te preocupe por ello mi muchacho, la escuela tiene un fondo especial para situaciones como esta. Cierto que no es suficiente para comprar un caldero de oro o un telescopio de plata pero, si te organiza bien, incluso te sobrará dinero para algunos caramelos de limón."

Él muchacho hace una medio mueca ante la mención de los dulces, pero Albus pasa el hecho completamente por alto, acostumbrado como está a ver esa reacción en muchos que lo conocen, simplemente sonríe y espera más preguntas. Más preguntas que no llegan.

"¿Ya está señor Riddle? ¿No tiene más preguntas?"

"No señor, ¿para qué explicármelo, si puedo vivirlo?"

* * *

_31 de Julio de 1991._

_Diagon Alley._

_Londres. Inglaterra._

Su llegada a Diagon Alley fue tan espectacular como cabía de esperar, dado que iban con portkey. Bueno, al menos para cualquiera que conociese el modo de viajar de Harry, lo cual, en esos momentos, se limitaba a él mismo.

Albus Dumbledore, junto con medio callejón más, sin embargo, se había quedado paralizado al ver que el joven con el que llegaba no solo había sido incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, como era habitual incluso para magos acostumbrados a ese medio de transporte, sino que, de algún modo, había acabado lanzado por los aires a tres metros de distancia.

Para cuando Albus vuelve a la realidad, Harry ya se ha levantado y golpea con fuerza sus pantalones, intentando quitar el polvo y suciedad que han adquirido durante el aterrizaje, mientras que maldice entre dientes a los medios de transporte mágicos

"Vaya muchacho, juro por Merlín que nunca había visto a alguien reaccionar tan mal a un portkey."

"Ya bueno, soy propenso a los accidentes." Lo dice sin detenerse a pensar, aunque probablemente esa no sea la forma más adecuada de actuar ante Albus Dumbledore, pero es que viajar en portkey siempre le pone de mal humor y, el mal humor le suelta la lengua. Sin embargo, no tarda en olvidarlo todo cuando ve Diagon Alley.

Está magnífica, no recuerda haberla visto nunca tan radiante, tan llena de vida y, más aún, si la compara con la última vez que la vio, medio en ruinas, medio consumida por el fuego, y llenan de cadáveres. Cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza con fuerza alejando las imágenes de un pasado/futuro que todavía no han ocurrido y que, con un poco de suerte, nunca ocurrirá.

"Bienvenido a Diagon Alley, señor Riddle." Dumbledore pone un brazo por encima de sus hombros y empieza a guiarlo hacía el interior de la calle. "Nuestro primer destino, Gringotts, el banco de los magos, donde abriremos su cuenta."

Generalmente un trayecto como ese hubiese costado unos minutos, diez como mucho. Harry lo ha realizado suficientes veces para saber que, por muy plagado que este Diagon más de quince minutos no duraba nunca el trayecto al banco. Pero, de algún modo, les había costado más de cincuenta minutos el simple hecho de llegar al pie de las escaleras de entrada.

En realidad el motivo era bien simple: uno no puede esperar ir por la calle con el gran Albus Dumbledore y que nadie le pare para saludarle, felicitarle y/o consultarle algo.

He ahí algo bueno que había traído este extraño pasado/futuro y su existencia como Riddle: que nadie le reconociese, ni a él, ni a esa estúpida cicatriz en su grente. Como había comprobado hoy una y mil veces cuando la gente le echaba un vistazo y luego se limitaban a ignorarlo, a pesar de tener la cicatriz claramente visible en su frente. Aunque, en verdad, dudaba que fuese una buena señal, porque eso significaba que algo completamente distinto había pasado en esta línea temporal. Lo que estropeaba ligeramente sus planes.

Pero Harry se ve súbitamente sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a una de las últimas personas que jamás pensó en volver a ver o más bien, ver en absoluto. Pelirroja, con sus mismos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, baja por la escalinata, su madre.

Su corazón empieza a latir frenético en su pecho, y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ante las probabilidades. ¡Merlín su madre está viva!

"¡Severus! ¡Lilian! ¡Qué bueno veros!" Exclama Dumbledore a su lado, sacándolo de la ensoñación. "Y la pequeña Eileen, ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Deseosa de empezar Hogwarts?"

Y es entonces que Harry ve la imagen completa. Ve el brazo de Snape rodeando los hombros de su madre, y ve que su madre tiene cogida de la mano a una niña pelirroja de unos once años.

_Será un futuro nuevo, con un tú diferente, con una vida completamente distinta, que no será para nada como la tuya._

Para nada de hecho, porque si su madre se había casado con Snape, si había tenido una hija tal día como hoy preparada para empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, él ni tan siquiera había sido concebido.

Respira hondo, procurando no hiperventilar, '_Mira la parte positiva,_' se repite '_al menos, ella ha sobrevivido esta vez._'

"Harrison, permíteme presentarte al Profesor Snape, que enseña pociones en Hogwarts y, a la profesora Snape, encargada de la electiva de Estudios Muggles. Y, a la encantadora, señorita Eileen Snape, que empezará también este año su formación en Hogwarts."

Sonríe vagamente y, a duras penas, consigue apartar los ojos de su ma- profesora Snape. Merlín hasta en su mente suena raro.

"Albus. Tenía entendido que el profesor Slytherin era el responsable de los muggleborns esta semana."

"Oh sí. Pero el pobre Tom tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender esta mañana, y a mí me da la sensación que mi relación con los alumnos es prácticamente inexistente con todo mi trabajo de despacho así que me he ofrecido voluntario para sustituirlo." La sonrisa de Dumbledore es tan brillante como siempre, al igual que el centelleo de sus ojos, no obstante hay algo extraño que consigue devolver a Harry por completo a la realidad.

"Bueno Albus, si queréis uniros a nosotros en el trayecto por Diagon Alley o, si te surge algún imprevisto, hemos quedado con Frank y Alice en Florean Fortescue para ir juntos a comprar lo de Neville y Eileen." Ante el tono suave de la voz de su ma- profesora Snape, una estúpida sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en el rostro de Harry y no es hasta más tarde que el significado de sus palabras es correctamente procesado. ¿Frank y Alice? ¿Frank y Alice Longbottom? ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esta línea temporal?

"Señor Riddle, si firma aquí, habremos acabado." Harry levanta la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta por primera vez que se encuentra ante un goblin, por una milésima de segundo se plantea requerir la presencia de Bert pero acaba descartándolo a porque Dumbledore está su lado, b porque en esta línea temporal aún no le conoce y c porque probablemente siga en la sede de Nueva York y, si hay alguien que odie los portkeys más que él, ese es Bert. Así que firma sin más, resignado a continuar con la farsa un poco más. "Muchas gracias por su confianza señor Riddle."

"Esperemos que nuestra alianza dure muchos años." Responde Harry automáticamente sin pararse a pensar que Albus Dumbledore sigue a su lado, que es una frase tradicional Goblin y que supuestamente no conoce en esta línea temporal. El goblin le inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento mientras que los ojos del anciano se fija a fuego en él. Harry se limita a sonreír inocente.

"Y ahora profesor Dumbledore, tenemos que hablar sobre usted sabe qué, usted sabe dónde."

Los chispeantes ojos azules siguen fijos en Harry por unos segundos antes de volverse hacía el goblin.

"¿No podría esperar un par de horas esa charla? Tengo la responsabilidad de acompañar al joven Riddle en su viaje por Diagon Alley y-."

"No se preocupe por mí señor, entiendo que es un hombre ocupado y tiene muchas responsabilidades." Interviene Harry. "Además, estoy seguro que me las podré apañar por mí mismo y, si no, siempre puedo pedir ayuda a los profesores Snape que también estarán por aquí." Ofrece su sonrisa más responsable. "Muchas gracias por todo, señor." Se levanta, inclina una par de veces la cabeza respetuosamente y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí antes de volver a meter la pata, al fin y al cabo, una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, ¿no?

"Señor Riddle." La voz de Dumbledore le detiene a pocos pasos de la puerta. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. "No olvide esto."

Cuidadoso Harry coge la vieja pluma medio deshilachada.

"¿Gracias?"

Albus ríe al tiempo que agita el pelo del muchacho, fijándose por vez primera en la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

"Es un portkey, que le devolverá a la casa de acogida, solo tiene que decir el nombre de la amable directora."

"Oh, gracias. Pero me parece que cogeré el metro. No creo que este sea el método de viaje más seguro para mí."

Albus vuelve a reír, al tiempo que ve a Harrison Riddle desaparecer por la puerta, no ya tan seguro de que sea completamente inofensivo.

* * *

* * *

Creo que había gente que no se esepraba este firo en la historia, pero de verdad, a mi me parece que el plot es bastante original, sobretodo en español, así que por favor, dadle una oportunidad.

Por lo demás, solo puedo decir que estoy escribiendo.

Se os quiere, y mucho más si dejáis reviews.

Besos,

Zay.


	4. Lord Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de esta historia.)

**Advertencias:** Time Travel, Slash...

Gracias a Alexander Malfoy Black, Maria, Yoli, aki159 y McGo que se molestaron en dejar un review a pesar del giro 'imprevisto', aunque avise, que no era la típica historia.

Sí, dos capítulos en tres días, ¿estará enferma? Pues la verdad es que sí, y de muy buen humor, así que, adelante.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

.-.-.

* * *

**4. Lord Slytherin.**

_31 de Julio de 1991._

_Laboratorio de experimentación mágica número 7._

_Isla intrazable._

* * *

"Mi Señor."

Tom hace un gesto vago con la mano y su 'gente' se incorpora.

"Que grata sorpresa Mi Lord, no le esperábamos hasta mañana."

Se da la vuelta, encarando a aquel que ha hablado y no le extraña encontrar a Lucius junto con Augustus y Bellatrix, cabezas de sección.

"Yo tampoco, pero el viejo se ha ofrecido."

"¿Dumbledore, Mi Señor? No le parece, ¿extraño?"

Tom deja que una suave y fría risa brote de sus labios, disfrutando de los escalofríos que recorren a algunos de los más jóvenes, al tiempo que sus ojos se vuelven aún más carmín.

"El viejo Albus chochea aún más de lo esperado. Ahora parece haberse hecho a la idea que voy dejando por ahí hijos ilegítimos, en orfanatos y con despreciables muggles nombres." Por un segundo se siente furioso recordando su propio pasado, pero ese tiempo ya no existe, hace años que quedo atrás, él ya no es más Tom Riddle.

Y, en verdad, la idea de que el anciano crea que tiene un hijo, es… irrisoria, cuanto menos.

"Eso es bueno, ¿no Milord? Si el viejo está distraído con sus fantasías, más sencillo nos resultará llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Y, al fin y al cabo no hay nada de lo que preocuparse."

Los ojos de Tom se vuelven hacía Bellatrix, haciendo contacto con los de color carbón y permite que una suave sonrisa (fría, pero una sonrisa, no obstante) se dibuje en sus labios. Bella puede que siga sin acabar de aceptar su rechazo, pero eso no significa que no sea una de las más fervientes seguidoras de su 'movimiento'.

"Nada." Y tampoco es la única que muestra una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro. "Y ahora, ¿qué tal si pasamos a asuntos más importantes que las fantasías de un viejo chocheante, cómo los avances en esa poción de control mental?"

* * *

Tras más de dos horas de comprobar avances, algunos asombrosos, otros completamente nulos en los diferentes sectores de los laboratorios, al fin están llegando a la sección más interesante para Tom.

El por qué, tras tantos años sin avance alguno en esa investigación, el Lord insistía en seguir experimentando y ponía a los mejores cerebros en ello, era algo que completamente escapaba la comprensión de la mayoría de sus seguidores.

Su interés en la investigación de nuevas pociones había conllevado grandes progresos, incluyendo desde una tortura peor a la _Cruciatus_, hasta la conversión del hombre lobo a voluntad.

La experimentación con nuevos hechizos había probado también provechosa como la mejora del hechizo _stasis_ o la mejora en la _Imperius_ que impedía que nadie notase que estuvieses bajo el efecto de la maldición.

La creación de objetos mágicos había mejorado grandemente su capacidad de comunicación y, la nueva versión de capas de invisibilidad, aunque probablemente no tan buenas como la original, era sensiblemente mejor a la del ministerio.

Avances que animaban a seguir adelante.

Pero de aquella sección, la sección siete del laboratorio siete, de la que muchos no entendían ni el nombre y, aunque todos (al menos los que sabían lo que se realizaba en ella) admitían que de lograrlo sería un gran avance para su lado, no se había logrado nada relevante desde su creación.

Tom sin embargo sigue insistiendo y, cada vez que se acerca a la puerta con el número siete, y el título '_Efecto Óptico_', y está se abre para él, siente que está un paso más cerca (y no exactamente de la puerta).

Aunque al final, generalmente, se queda simplemente en sentimiento, nada más.

"Y aquí, ¿algún avance?"

Casi puede oír la mueca de Lucius dibujarse, y el entrecejo de Bellatrix fruncirse, mientras que Augustus parece incluso relajarse. Esta es una sección independiente que no controla ninguno de los tres, aunque todos son bienvenidos a colaborar.

"Pues, le va a parecer increíble, Lord Slytherin." Tom dirige sus ojos inmediatamente a la investigadora jefe de la sección, la doctora McKay, una de las pocos mugleborns en sus filas. "Pero no." Sus ojos inmediatamente adquieren un tono aún más carmín, ¿por qué sigue viva? "A no ser que considere un avance que hayamos conseguido dividir un _Lumos_ en dos, perdiendo un treinta por ciento de su potencia y elevando su complejidad a nivel de especialista en encantamientos." Oh sí, porque era brillante. "Ah, sí, y el pequeño inconveniente que, tras realizarlo, el mago/bruja tiende a desvanecerse por agotamiento mágico."

"No parece exactamente un avance." La burla de Lucius esta presente en sus palabras, pero un simple reajustamiento de su varita por parte de Tom es suficiente para callarlo.

"Por eso mi duda de calificarlo como tal."

"Quiero una demostración."

"Por supuesto, Mi Lord. Scott, tú turno." Arcturus Scott se sitúa en la plataforma central, levanta su varita y lanza un _Lumos_ normal. "No es precisamente de los más poderosos." Señala McKay y, en efecto, el medidor apenas marca un siete. "Pero es habilidoso suficiente para realizar el hechizo con relativa facilidad." Scott cierra los ojos, murmura algo y dos rayos salen disparados esta vez de su varita, antes de que den a los medidores, Scott se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo. El medidor apenas señala dos.

"¿Creía que habías dicho que perdía un treinta por ciento de su potencia?"

"Aproximadamente, depende del mago."

"La aritmancia nunca fue mi fuerte," Interviene Bellatrix. "Pero dudo que un dos sea el resultado de restarle un treinta por ciento de la potencia de un mago, aunque se un halfblood como Scott."

"Un treinta por ciento del total, es decir, de la suma de _ambos_ hechizos. Pero, como tu has dicho, los números, no son precisamente tu fuerte, así que, ¿porqué no nos dejas el uso de la cabeza a aquellos que realmente tenemos algo en ella?"

"Tú-."

Tom levanta la mano e, inmediatamente, la discusión cesa. A veces le da la sensación de que siempre está rodeado de críos, fuera y dentro del colegio.

"De todos modos, es demasiado poco. Pero es, mejorable."

"Pues aceptamos ideas, porque la verdad, es que lo hemos intentado todo."

"Eso mismo dijiste la última vez. Y ahora, veo avances."

"Oh sí, ahora podemos medio iluminar el rostro de nuestros enemigos antes de derrumbarnos en el suelo por agotamiento mágico. Un avance bárbaro."

"No es imposible."

"Disculpe Mi Señor, pero yo empiezo a dudarlo."

"¿Acusas al Lord de mentiroso?" Y ahí vuelve la rivalidad McKay-Lestrange.

"No, lo que dudo es que podamos dividir un hechizo sin perder potencia y sin que el resto de nuestra magia abandone nuestro cuerpo por la fisura que se crea al dividirlo."

"Él era capaz."

"¿Él? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al misterioso desconocido, proveniente de un momento indeterminado del futuro capaz, no sólo de mantener en el aire y desvanecer a cuatro individuos sin necesidad siquiera de palabras sino que, además fue capaz de realizar cuatro _Obliviate_ creando falsas memorias con diferentes perspectivas, _a la vez_?"

"Entonces, según tú, el Lord se lo inventa."

"Basta Bella. Explíquese McKay."

"Lo que intento decir, es que el chico, el joven, él, como queramos llamarlo, tal vez nos tomó el pelo, tal vez solo creo una ilusión."

"A mí me parece bastante real."

"Lucius, deja hablar a los adultos." Tom hace señas para que la mujer continúe.

"Cuando estudiamos el brillo de los hechizos, su velocidad de avance, la intensidad de su luz… Podemos observar cada hechizo por separado como uno completo, con la fuerza de alguien superior a la media. Eso analizándolos por separado. Si los analizamos como unidad, la cantidad de energía que se gasta de golpe es sencillamente inconcebible. No hay modo de sacar tanta magia del cuerpo a la vez y dividirla en tan gran número de hechizos sin terminar en agotamiento mágico."

"No hay modo… _Conocido_. Eso no significa que no lo pueda haber en un futuro."

"Sí, o puede, que lo que hayan avanzado espectacularmente sean las ilusiones. Lo que quiero decir, es que llevamos años intentando esto y que nuestros avances son nulos. Igual estamos enfocando esto de un modo completamente equivocado."

Tom pierde foco por unos segundos mientras se plantea la opción.

"Veámoslo una vez más."

* * *

La habitación donde están ahora es otro de sus grandes avances, permite analizar una memoria cualquiera, deteniéndola, ralentizándola, ampliándola, quitando los sonidos ambientales, silenciándola por completo, seleccionando sólo una zona, un individuo…

Sin embargo, esta vez Tom no omite nada de la memoria, el hecho que sólo estén McKay, Malfoy, Rookwood y Lestrange es determinante para este hecho. Pero es que, en verdad, quiere asegurarse que lo que persigue no es una quimera, una simple ilusión, que es posible

Puede sentir el tenso silencio que se extiende entre los reales habitantes de la sala durante la 'pelea', pero sus propios ojos no se dirigen ni una sola vez hacía ella, fijos hacía donde Él aparecerá.

Su primer gesto al entrar en el claro es la varita apareciendo en su mano, la tensión de sus labios y un repentino brillo esmeralda iluminando sus ya esmeralda ojos. Y no por primera vez, la idea de que en aquel momento Él también pensaban que merecían la muerte pasa por su cabeza.

Entretenido como estaba, se pierde el primer movimiento, así que retrocede la escena levemente, y esta vez se centra en lo que ocurre una vez la varita llega a su mano. Levanta el brazo, si apenas, y hace un ligero movimiento de dentro hacía afuera, un sencillo juego de muñeca, y los idiotas salen despedidos hacia atrás, quedando suspendidos en el aire. Tom hace que se repita el momento una y otra y otra vez, observando el gesto y el rostro.

"Ni tan siquiera parece esforzarse." No puede evitar susurrar.

"Bueno, en realidad, parece como un sencillo _Banishing Charm_, solo que un poco más poderoso."

"¿Sí Lucius? Y dime, cuando tú lo utilizas desde una distancia de unos diez metros, eres capaz de hacer volar por los aires a cuatro individuos, dejando un quinto, situado previamente en el medio, ¿donde estaba? Oh, ¿y quedan flotando en el aire?" Silencio. "Eso pensaba."

"Pero es que no tiene ningún sentido." Interviene McKay. "Poder hacer eso implicaría, entre otras muchas cosas, un control enorme de la magia de uno, un control que poca gente llega a poseer jamás. Usted, Milord, lo tiene y Dumbledore, y probablemente unas tres cuatro personas más menores de cien años. Pero Él apenas si debe tener veinte, veinte y pocos, para tener ese control tendría que haber llevado su magia al límite una y otra vez desde que fuese un niño."

"Según Él, venía de un futuro hostil, probablemente en guerra. Y la guerra, suele provocar situaciones límite."

"Sí, pero para ello tendría que haber estado luchando desde su más tierna infancia. Pero eso no es todo. El mismo parque vibra con la intensidad de su magia. Una magia fuerte y salvaje, a todo parecer, indomable."

"Está enfadado, ¿y?"

"No Mi Señor, la magia es así durante todo su estancia, incluso cuando desaparece, la intensidad es aún sensible."

"Bien, es poderoso."

"No solo poderoso Señor, su magia, de algún modo, resulta tremendamente similar a la suya propia, Mi Lord."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Con todos mis respetos, Mi Señor pero, ¿está seguro qué no tiene ningún hijo ilegítimo por ahí?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a volver a acusar al Lord de mentir?"

"No, sólo comento que sus magias son terriblemente familiares. Aunque la de Él es menos intensa que la del Lord, aunque más vibrante."

"¿Y la mención al hijo ilegítimo?" No puede evitar provocar Lucius.

"Es una posibilidad, no hay que olvidar tampoco que es un parseltongue, y que el Lord es la última persona viva con el don de los descendientes del gran Salazar Slytherin. Además, por todo lo que sabemos, el hijo bien podría se legítimo."

"El Lord no tiene ningún hijo."

"No. De momento. El chico proviene de un momento indeterminado del futuro, por todo lo que sabemos podría nacer este año, el que viene, dentro de diez o cien, o podría ya haber nacido. La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de quien pueda ser."

"No tiene ninguna resemblanza al Lord, parece más un muggle, que cualquier otra cosa."

"Pues de muggle tiene bien poco. Porque magia no le falta."

"Y es un parseltongue."

"Eso ya lo has dicho McKay."

"Sí, pero es que parece que olvidan que es un habilidad exclusiva de los Slytherin."

"Bueno, tal vez el adquirió la habilidad de algún modo artificial."

"Parseltongue se nace no se hace, Augusus." Comenta Tom quien por todo lo demás parece completamente ajeno a su discusión, al fin y al cabo, no es nueva.

"Sí Mi Lord, lo siento Mi Lord."

"Entonces, tiene que ser un descendiente de Slytherin."

"Pero, para ello, tendría que ser descendiente del Lord."

"¿Tan increíble es que el Lord tenga un descendiente?" No puede evitar preguntar McKay y Tom, de espaldas a ello tampoco evita la sonrisa irónica, si ella supiese.

"No, no es eso. Pero si es un descendiente, ¿por qué iba a intentar matarlo?"

"¿Y por qué vestiría tan muggle?"

"¿Rebeldía adolescente?" Propone McKay irónicamente, y Tom recuerda un motivo más por el que sigue viva.

"¿Quién sería tan idiota cómo para desafiar al Lord tan estúpidamente?"

"No sé, ¿alguien suficiente estúpido para viajar al pasado con la intención de matarlo?" Sí, definitivamente tenía que evitar matar a McKay en lo posible.

"Y, de todos modos, ¿rebeldía hasta el punto de querer matar a su padres? Un poco demasiado." Vaya, ¿así que ahora era su hijo?

"Ya bueno, es que aquí los purebloods son incapaces de captar la ironía."

"¿Celos?" Sugiere Lucius ignorando por completo a McKay.

"No, no son celos. Es odio, simple y llanamente. Un-."

Tom corta por completo su atención de la conversación y continúa examinando la memoria, o más bien, a Él.

Una vez más ha ocurrido lo mismo de siempre, el tema de la magia se ha visto desplazado por el usuario en si. No es que los culpe, él también siente cierta curiosidad por el joven, pero sabe que no van a llegar a punto alguno.

Para empezar porque empiezan mal.

Oh no, Tom sabe que no es su hijo, ni un descendiente directo de ningún tipo. Se lo dicen los ojos de Él, se lo dice su ser y se lo dice su magia. Porque Tom tiene experiencia reconociendo familiares perdidos y él, no lo es.

Y es cierto lo que dice McKay, que sus magias son de algún modo similar, aunque en realidad son tremendamente distintas. La suya es mucho más imponente, implacable, intensa, no acepta un no por respuesta. La del chico es más independiente, más despreocupada, casi… juguetona. Lo que hace que en verdad sea imposible el control que tiene sobre su magia.

Pero, en cambio, ahí esta.

Las chispas de Avada Kedavra salen de la punta de su varita y, una vez más, Tom comprueba la similaridad de ese color y el de los ojos de Él.

Sí es posible, sus ojos son aún más esmeralda.

Y a su mente vienen los ojos de la una vez Lilian Evans y de la joven Eileen Snape. Similares, y aún así, sin ese brillo.

Así que sigue observando al joven.

Ve una vez más esa media sonrisa que, de todos modos, ya tiene grabada a fuego en su mente.

Y se ve así mismo amenazarlo. Y aunque lo tiene sin sonido, no le hace falta para saber su repuesta.

'_Oh, no, no lo harás. Lo intentarás, sí, pero jamás lograrás matarme, Tom_.'

Y aún sin sonido le siguen sonando verdad.

'_Esta vez, ganaré yo_.'

Dice.

Y Tom lo para justo entonces.

'_Esta vez, ganaré yo_.'

Y deja que su mirada se cruce con la esmeralda, aunque en realidad hay décadas de diferencia entre ambas.

Y mientras observa esa mirada su intención se reafirma.

Esta vez, o él chico estaría de su lado, o de ningún lado en absoluto, aunque para eso último tuviese que encerrarlo en Nurmengard.

* * *

.-.-.

* * *

_Banishing Charm_: Es el opuesto al encantamiento Accio. Lo siento no tengo ni idea del nombre en español.

_Nurmengard_: La cárcel de Gellert Grinderwarld.

* * *

No se si este capítulo habrá esclarecido un poco las cosas o, sencillamente, las ha complicado un poco más, pero aquí está. Tempranito, eso inegable.

**Próximo capítulo:** _Hogwarts._

Advierto, en el próximo capítulo habrá muchos saltos temporales, pero es que en los primeros años no pasa mucho.

Otro pequeño detalle, para aquellos despitados que no lo hayan notado, _canon_ es un extraño concepto en este fic. Sí, habrán cosas sacadas de él, pero no espereis que se sigan al pie de la letra.

**El resto de mi vida:** Me alegra anunciar que he hecho unos progresos atónitos, que encontrado mis notas perdidas y que, ahora, sólo falta que me guste.

**Los reviews se agradecen enormemente, y ayudan a acelerar las actualizaciones. **Además, si vienen con dirección de contacto, incluso se responden preguntas, sin desvelar demasiado de la trama (normalmente).

Besos,

Zay.

* * *


	5. Un

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de esta historia.)

**Advertencias:** Time Travel, Slash...

Gracias a McGo, Yoli, Alexander Malfoy Black, Maria, angel de acuario, Dizashe, Kathy Sacuba y aki159, que dejaron un review.

Siento el retraso (ya ves Kathy, a veces no funciona). Pero es que no me acababa de decidir con el capítulo, al final lo he divido en dos y aún así no estoy feliz de como ha quedado. Con un poco de suerte, el siguiente no, el otro, sin tanto salto y mucho más concreto y ya en la trama será mejor.

Lo del viaje en el tiempo se medio explicara con un poco de suerte en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**5. Hogwarts.**

**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_1 de Septiembre de 1991._

_Gran Comedor._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Mientras que la fila avanza a Harry le parece oír el '_es un hechizo, lo he leído en Historia de Hogwarts_' de Hermione. Y no puede evitar lamentarse, una vez más, de no haber tenido ocasión de encontrarla en el tren. O el no haberse sentado con Ron.

Aunque ahora conoce mucho más de Hannah Abbot y de una tal Janet Rickman, de la que ni siquiera había oído hablar antes. Y, desde luego, sabe muchísimo más de lo que jamás le hubiese gustado saber de Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

Pero es cuando todos los primeros años se ponen en fila delante del colegio que sus sospechas se ven confirmadas. Este año hay mucha más gente que en su primer año. Bueno, técnicamente este también es su primer año, pero el primer primer año había menos primer años.

Wow, esa frase había sonado confusa hasta en su propia cabeza. Pero es que eso del viaje en el tiempo aún era un tanto… bueno, confuso.

La cuestión es que, mientras deliberaba que en su segundo primer año había más gente que en su primer primer año, el sombrero había acabado de cantar la canción y la Selección había empezado. Y, aunque ser seleccionado se supone que es un proceso bastante emocionante, Harry no podía evitar encontrarlo bastante tedioso, probablemente porque era su segunda vez. O, simplemente, porque _era_ tedioso.

Desviando la mirada del sombrero la deja vagar por encima de las casas, lo que corrobora su primera impresión que en este, su segundo paso por Hogwarts, hay bastantes más alumnos que la primera vez.

Desde luego, fuese lo que fuese lo que había cambiado, había aumentado la natalidad.

Exceptuando la suya claro, pues él jamás había llegado a nacer en este mundo. O eso creía, aún no tenía muy claro ese punto.

De pronto, alguien le da un empujón hacia delante. Molesto, más que nada por su propio despiste, se empieza a dar la vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirle a quién sea que haya sido su más gélida mirada cuando, una muy irritada Minerva McGonagall prácticamente grita.

"¡¡Harrison Riddle!!"

¡Ups! Su gélida mirada se transforma en una sonrisa ante la sonrojada cara de Eileen Snape.

"Gracias." Susurra a la pelirroja.

"¡¡HARRISON RIDDLE!!" Toda pretensión de paciencia desaparecida en McGonagall.

Tranquilamente, como si lo más normal fuese que nadie respondiese hasta la quinta llamada, Harry avanza hasta el taburete, se sienta y permite que McGonagall le ponga el sombrero.

En los primeros diez segundo no ocurre nada, no hay vocecita alguna en su cabeza.

En los diez segundos siguientes el sombrero no deja de moverse, como buscando una posición más cómoda.

Y es en los diez segundos posteriores que Harry recuerda que tiene sus barreras de Oclumencia al máximo y, la idea de que tal vez esa sea la causa del silencio, se le pasa vagamente por la cabeza.

Pero, no es hasta que en los diez segundos que le siguen a los anteriores en los que el Sombrero se pone a toser con una frecuencia alarmante que Harry se decida a bajar sus defensas mentales.

"_Al fin, pensaba que iba a tener que pedirte ante el colegio entero que bajases tus escudos mentales. Bastante impresionantes, por cierto._"

"Gracias. Lo suyo costaron."

"_Sí, ya lo veo._"

"No es necesario que rebusques tan afondo entre mis memorias, ¿sabes? Sólo grita: '¡Gryffindor!' Y todos felices."

"_Veo que tu paciencia no ha mejorado con los años._"

"Y yo veo que la tuya sigue siendo interminable."

"_Gracias._"

"No era ningún halago."

"_Estoy en tu mente, soy consciente de ello._"

"Olvidemos las ironías de que un sombrero sea consciente."

"_Es necesario que te recuerde que de mí dependen los próximos siete años de tu vida._"

"Sólo intento ahorrarte trabajo. Ya me seleccionaste una vez, porque volver a hacer todo el trabajo. Sólo tienes que mandarme con los Gryffindor."

"_No es tan sencillo, Harrison Riddle, has cambiado._"

"Es _Harry Potter_."

"_No, no lo es. Te cambiaste el nombre de una forma no muy legal pero definitiva, ni el veritaserum te hará confesarlo ni ningún hechizo revelará tu antiguo nombre. Muy inteligente en aquel momento y muy conveniente en este, con los que fueron tus padres vivos._"

"Sí, pero un nombre es un nombre, y el que me apellide Riddle no me hace menos Griffindor, ¿no?"

En ese momento, un leve retumbe suena en sus orejas, y el Sombrero tiembla ligeramente sobre su cabeza. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que se está riendo de él.

"Ya te vale, ¿no?"

"_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, ja ja, un Gryffindor, ¿tú?_"

Harry deja que un suspiró escape sus labios, resignado a que un Sombrero milenario se ría de él.

Disimuladamente lo levanta un poco y mira la hora, ¿tres minutos ya? Joder, ¡ahora seguro que no batía a Malfoy! ¡Estúpido sombrero!

"_Sólo con lo que te ha costado bajar los escudos ya habías perdido, Harrison._"

"Pero interiormente yo sabría que le había ganado."

"_Igual si no te hubieses puesto a hacer preguntas estúpidas…_"

"Perdona, pero he sido un Gryffindor toda mi vida así que, ¿por qué debería de dejarlo de ser ahora?"

"_Oh, venga. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. Te lo dije la primera vez, Slytherin es tu camino._"

"Mi camino a la grandeza. Pero yo no quiero ser grande. Yo quiero ser Harry."

"_¿Y quién es Harry?_"

"Yo soy Harry."

"_No, no lo eres. Ya no, si es que alguna vez en verdad lo fuiste.. El Harry Gryffindor murió muchos años atrás en los terrenos de este mismo colegio. Murió cuando te diste cuenta que no hay que confundir valentía con temeridad, porque te lleva a la muerte. Murió cuando dejaste de distinguir entre magia blanca y negra y solo viste la magia. Murió cuando aprendiste que no hay que luchar por los que ya no están, sino por los que quedan. Murió cuando tú decidiste que merecía la pena vivir. Harry Potter murió entonces. Harrison Riddle apenas empezaba a vivir. Aunque tardaste meses en hacerlo oficial, Harry Potter dejo de existir ese día._"

Esta vez no hay replica para el Sombrero que sigue rebuscando entre la memorias del joven.

"Eso todavía no ha pasado." Responde este al fin.

"_Tal vez no a Hogwarts, tal vez no a sus habitantes y, tal vez, nunca pase en absoluto. Pero tú sí que lo has vivido. No puedes esperar que todo vaya como fue. En primer lugar, porque el pasado ya no es lo que era. Y, en segundo, porque ni tú eres aquel onceañero tembloroso que desesperado por ser aceptado me pidió que no le pusiese en Slytherin, ni la gente de ahora es como la gente de entonces._"

"Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser que tantas cosas sean diferentes?"

"_Porque aquí nunca hubo Primera Guerra, Harrison. SLYTHERIN._"

"¿Qué? ¡NO! Espera-."

Pero McGonagall ya le ha quitado al Sombrero y le señala la mesa de la entrada.

"Ven a verme cuando quieras, Harrison." Susurra aún el anciano artilugio.

Por un breve instante Harry se plantea arrebatarle el Sombrero a McGonagall, pero recapacita y, dándole su mejor sonrisa inocente, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacía su nueva casa.

Y, de algún modo que no acaba de comprender, acaba sentado entre Draco Malfoy y unos gemelos de cuarto año que le resultan vagamente familiares pero no acaba de ubicar, eso es claro, hasta que, durante la cena, sale el 'tema'.

"Millicent Bulstrode, mi padre es Aaron Bulstrode, trabaja con los innombrables. Mi madre es Elisabeth Bulstrode-Alderton. Pureblood, desde luego." Y eso hace quince purebloods de quince. Mmm, las estadísticas pintan bien.

"Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy. Mi Padre, Lord Lucius Malfoy, es el Consejero del Ministro de Magia. Madre, Narcissa Malfoy-Black. Pureblood."

Dieciséis de dieciséis y Harry no necesita levantar la mirada para ver la cara pagada de Malfoy. ¿Y tiene qué convivir con esto por siete años?

"¿Black? ¿Cómo con Sirius Black?" Eso _sí_ capta su atención ves, un poco de información de cómo le iba a su padrino en este tiempo no le vendría nada mal.

"No." Interrumpe uno de los gemelos. "Black, como en Bellatrix Lestrange-Black. Si ese traidor a la sangre sigue de cabeza de la familia es por culpa de todos sabemos quién." A pesar de la similitud entre Todos Sabemos Quién y Tú Sabes Quién, Harry duda que se estén refiriendo a Voldemort. "¿Algún problema con ello?"

El niño se disculpa, o al menos eso supone Harry, pero la verdad es que ha dejado de prestarle atención. Acaba de darse cuenta a quien se parecen los gemelos. ¡Merlín! ¡Pero si son una copia idéntica a Rodolphus Lestrange!

Sus ojos se abren con la realización y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, ¡Bellatrix había tenido hijos! ¡Oh Circe! Iba a tener pesadillas por días.

"¡Riddle!"

A penas consigue detenerse antes de sacar su varita y ponerle en la yugular del Lestrange que acaba de gritar a su lado. Disimuladamente aumenta la distancia entre ellos, aunque eso sólo consigue acercarlo a Malfoy pero bueno, como dicen, más vale malo conocido que malo por conocer. O algo así.

"Preséntate."

"Harrison Riddle." Diría un place pero, ¿por qué mentir?

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?" Repite.

"Padres."

"No tengo." Eso es técnicamente cierto, ¿no?

"Tu acento no es de por aquí, ¿eres de fuera del país?" Vaya un séptimo año interesado en él, ¿debería sentirse halagado?

"He vivido mucho tiempo en América."

"¿Sangre?"

"A Rh Positivo."

"¿Cómo?" Son tan fáciles de confundir los magos de hoy. "¿Positivo como en pureblood?"

"No. Positivo como que tengo el antígeno D en la membrana de mis glóbulos rojos."

"¿Entonces eres un pureblood?"

Y sabe que está firmando su condena, pero no podía importarle menos, tampoco es que la sentencia no estuviese ya dictada.

"¿Acaso luzco como un pureblood?" Nadie responde claro, la valentía nunca fue un rasgo característico de las serpientes. "No, por supuesto, yo conozco mil cosas más interesantes que hacer con una escoba que tenerla estacada por el culo. Soy un mudblood, muchas gracias."

Y vuelve a su cena, apretando el play en su reproductor mp3, desconecta completamente de su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa de la noche estaba aún por llegar, y es mucho más escalofriante que la idea de Bellatrix haciendo 'cosas'.

No, desde luego que no fueron las ligeras (y no tan ligeras) maldiciones mandadas en su dirección, y que él fácilmente esquivo con casuales pasos de baile, porque a) eso era esperable y, b) su puntería dejaba mucho que desear, sinceramente.

No, su sorpresa vino ya en la sala común, esperando al cabeza de la casa Slytherin. Porque cuando levanto la cabeza esperando encontrar a Snape, con el pelo corto y no grasiento, pero Snape al fin y al cabo, se encontró a alguien completamente diferente.

Concretamente a un individuo moreno, con ojos rojos y luciendo extrañamente apenas en la treintena.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tom Riddle allí?

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_2 de Septiembre de 1991._

_Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

En realidad no tenía porque sorprenderse de que compartiesen esa clase con los Gryffindor, si Dumbledore se lo hacía a Snape, ¿por qué no iba hacérselo a Riddle? Total, cuando más pronto se matasen los unos a los otros, mejor, menos trabajo para luego.

"Ya verás, el profesor Slytherin empezará hablando parsel." Comenta un miembro de la casa del león a otro, en lo que probablemente el cree que es un susurro pero que es fácilmente audible incluso para Harry, sentado en el extremo más alejado posible.

"¿Parsel?"

"La lengua de las serpientes. Se dice que sólo de oírlo se te ponen los pelos de punta, la respiración se te entrecorta y la sangre se te hiela en las venas. Pero el director se lo permite porqué es el único modo de comprobar si hay más descendientes del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, como él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por nada que puede importante a una mudblood como tú, o un traidor a la sangre como Wadcock, no más halla de la piel de gallina, claro. Porque un Slytherin en Gryffindor, ¿dónde se ha oído eso?"

Harry rueda los ojos ante sus niñerías, él no recuerda nunca haber sido tan crío, mentalmente, quiere decir, físicamente sí claro, y lo suyo le costo crecer sobre ello.

Y lo suyo le costará volver a hacerlo.

En ese momento Riddle entra.

Y, igual debería dejar de llamarle Riddle de ese modo, aunque lo haga únicamente en su cabeza, porque maldita sea, ahora mismo _él_ también es un Riddle. Y, conociéndose, acabará confundiéndose.

¿Tom? Demasiado familiar.

¿Voldemort? Demasiado arriesgado.

¿Mylord? '¿Qué mierda te has tomado con el desayuno, Harry?'

Sin embargo no acaba de decidirse porque Riddle en ese momento empieza a hablar. Y en parseltongue, como el tal Wadcock había dicho. Harry lo sabe, principalmente por el salto que da la clase nada más empezar y por los estremecimientos que recorren a algunos y, porque la necesidad hizo hace tiempo que Harry aprendiese a leer los labios y, lo único que puede leer ahora mismo, es 'Ssssssss sssss sssssss ssssssss'. Él no reacciona, como si no entendiese.

Aunque eso no evita que sí pueda escucharlo.

"_Cuando mil años atrás se creo Hogwarts, el gran Salazar Slytherin tenía sus reservas sobre la asistencia de mudbloods a su escuela. Por ello, ideó un método para que sus descendientes pudiesen libarse de ellos. Con ese noble fin creó la…_"

Harry no podía creerse que, de tantas cosas que podía decir, contase la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_17 de Octubre de 1991._

_Despacho de Albus Dumbledore, director._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

"Ese chico es incapaz de seguir la instrucción más sencilla."

"Vamos, Tom, no exageres. A mi me pareció un chico muy despierto, como otro Riddle hace más de cincuenta años atrás. Casi diría que es cosa de familia."

Tom se muerde la lengua, evitando el comentario mordaz, tras más de un mes a las sutilezas del viejo de sutilizas le quedan poco, cualquier día le estos le diría que no tenía que ser tan exigente con su hijo, ilegítimo o no. Y ese día Tom saltaría, y habría suerte si no había derramamiento de sangre.

"A pasado un mes y sigue sin ser capaz de coger la varita a derechas."

"¿De verdad? Curioso, Filius dice que en su clase es bastante diestro, que siempre consigue los hechizos antes del final de la clase. Tal vez tu presencia le pone nervioso, no presionaras demasiado al pobre niño, ¿verdad?"

¿Presionar? Presionar, presionaría cuando pudiese poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de ese mudblood y… Respira hondo, alejando esos pensamientos para un momento posterior, preferiblemente más alejado del anciano.

"¿Y que hay de su ropa?"

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

"¡Nunca lleva el maldito uniforme! Siempre va vestido con esas… ropas… muggles." El viejo tiene la osadía de reír por lo bajo.

"Hablaré con él, el uniforme es obligado para ir a las clases. Me extraña que nadie me haya informado antes."

"No, si para clases es para lo único que lo lleva puesto, pero en cualquier otro momento, las comidas, los pasillos, sábados, ¡nunca lo lleva!"

"¿Pero para las clases sí?" Siiii. "Entonces me temo que no puede decirle nada, es un ligera laguna en el reglamento escolar, de la que pocos alumnos llegan a percatarse. Astuto muchacho." Los ojos de Dumbledore centelleantes, y la sonrisa divertida claramente en su rostro.

"Pues hay que cambiar esa ligera laguna." El niñato no puede seguir saliéndose con la suya.

"¿Por qué? Por un alumno cada que, ¿cien años? ¿Con todo el papeleo que comporta? Mejor, simplemente reconocerles el mérito y dejarlo que lo disfruten. Además, tú mismo lo has dicho, 'maldito uniforme', todos lo odiamos. Es tan negro." El anciano abre su cajón y saca una carpeta. "Por ello he estado mirando unos nuevos diseños un poco más coloridos que…"

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Dónde se había metido?

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_21 de Diciembre de 1991._

_Pasillo del Ala Este. Séptimo Piso. (Justo delante de RoR)._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí." Harry se quita un auricular, más por costumbre que por educación. "El pequeño huerfanito que no tiene donde ir a pasar las fiestas."

"Por no tener, hermano mío, no tiene ni donde caerse muerto."

Harry sonríe amargamente, los chistes de huérfano han perdido la gracia con los años y, lo de muerto, para él, hace tiempo que dejó de tener sentido.

"Mira pues, los Lestrange al cuadrado y su séquito real, ¿a qué debo tal honor?"

"Venimos a traerte tú regalo de navidad." Reafirman sus varitas en sus manos. "Una larga estancia en la enfermería."

No han acabado de hablar cuando los primeros hechizos ya vuelan hacia él o, más bien, hacía donde había estado. Porque Harry ya se ha movido y a sacado una de sus varitas.

En un intento de darle emoción a la cosa, se acerca a sus atacantes, para aumentar el riesgo de que le den, para tener que aumentar su velocidad de reacción.

Pero aún así, no tarda en aburrirse.

Ni cinco minutos después de que el ataque haya empezado Harry ya ha decidido que ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin.

Levanta su varita y con un poco de concentración consigue que los hechizos se congelen.

Y, con ello, aunque no es cosa suya (al menos directamente) se quedan paralizados sus atacantes.

Un simple giro de muñeca y los hechizos se desvanecen en el aire; otro, y las varitas sales disparadas de sus manos.

"No, gracias. De momento lo estoy haciendo bien sin Poppy, claro que, ¿si queréis que os devuelva el favor?"

A pesar de su tono inocente, los Slytherin, recuperados del shock, parecen decidir que es mejor poner tierra de por medio, mudblood o no, y salen corriendo.

La sonrisa de Harry mientras niega divertido y se hace un leve corte en la mano, hubiese podido rivalizar con la más sádica de Voldemort.

Con su mano pringada de sangre toca su colgante y desaparece.

Sólo para aparecer a los pies de las escaleras, bueno a dos metros sobre el pie de las escaleras, pero en eso de los aterrizajes de altura ya es un experto, y aterriza limpiamente justo en el mismo momento en el que sus, hasta hace un momento atacantes, llegan.

"¿Có-cómo has hecho eso?"

"Magia." No trata de evitar el tono divertido que llena sus palabras.

Sin embargo, una suave risa escapa irremediablemente de sus labios cuando al dar él un paso adelante los Slytherin dan dos hacia atrás.

Cobardes.

"Pero tú sólo eres un asqueroso mudblood."

"A estas alturas deberías haber aprendido que no es sabio insultar a aquel con la varita, Stiller, que puede enfadarse y hacer cosas muy malas."

"¿Qu-qué vas a hacernos?"

"Mmm." Harry finge pensar profundamente. "¿Qué tal si os concedo el regalo que teníais previsto para mí? Una larga y dolorosa estancia en la enfermería."

Hace otro leve movimiento don la varita, y los siete caen inconscientes al suelo. Lástima que no pueda llevar a cabo su amenaza, levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Con otro movimiento de varita modifica sus memorias.

Después, sencillamente, se da la vuelta y vuelve hacía el cuarto de requisitos, eso difícilmente ha contado como precalentamiento.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_12 de Febrero de 1992._

_Sala de profesores._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

"Minerva." McGonagall se detiene y voltea hacia el director, solo quedan ellos en la sala.

"¿Si Albus?"

"¿Qué opinas del joven Riddle?"

"¿Mágica, académica o personalmente?" No necesita preguntar en verdad, Albus lo quiere saber todo del muchacho, es obvio que el niño le preocupa, es obvio desde que insistió en ir él a recogerlo e introducirlo al mundo mágico él mismo.

"Todo, por favor Minerva."

"A primera vista, mágicamente, no llama la atención más que cualquier otro primer año-."

"¿A primera vista?"

"Si me dejas acabar… A primera vista no tiene más poder del que sería habitual para un mago de once años pero, la magia para ese niño parece ser algo tan sencillo como respirar. No le he visto tener que esforzarse para hacer ninguna transformación, aún así, no suele acabar hasta casi el final de la clase o, curiosamente, cuando amenazo con un poco de trabajo extra." Aquí Minerva hace una pausa, dejando a Albus digerir lo que acaba de decir.

"Sus notas no parecen demostrarlo."

"Soy consciente. Pero eso es porque, en lo académico, sencillamente, no se esfuerza. Sus trabajos son aceptables, demuestran comprensión de la materia y capacidad de aplicación de esos conocimientos más allá de lo que cualquier primer año, Timo o Extasi sería capaz. Su comprensión de la magia es simplemente asombrosa. Pero parece empeñado en mantener un perfil bajo."

"Y eso te preocupa."

"La verdad es que eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Mucho más preocupante me parece la interacción con sus compañeros."

"¿Abusa de ellos?" Los ojos de Albus, más fríos de los que Minerva los ha visto nunca se encuentran con los suyos.

"¡No! Más bien al revés. ¡Merlín Albus! Es un niño en un nido de serpientes, ¡literalmente! Un muggleborn en Slytherin, es increíble que no se pase la vida en la enfermería. Y, lo peor Albus, es que lo sabes y no haces nada por solucionarlo. ¿O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no asisten a ninguna comida en el Gran Comedor? ¿O el modo en que se mueve, cómo si en cualquier momento alguien se fuese a lanzar sobre él? ¿O qué simplemente desaparece al final de las clases para que nadie vuelva a verlo hasta la mañana siguiente?"

Albus no responde y Minerva, por primera vez, se enfada con él y le discute algo.

"Él no es Tom, Albus. Pero si sigues tratándolo así, tal vez se convierta en uno."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_18 de Abril de 1992._

_Pasillo del séptimo._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Es sábado, y hay visista a Hogsmeade, lo que significa que Hogwarts está prácticamente vacío.

En realidad, Harry podría jurar que no hay alma viviente más allá de la suya vagando por los pasillos porque, por primera vez, a podido hacer el recorrido Cuarto de Requisitos-Cocina y Cocina-Cuarto de Requisitos sin toparse con nadie y sin necesidad de desviarse por ninguno de los muchos atajos que conoce.

Cuando, como siempre, su mirada se voltea hacia los terrenos al pasar por los grandes ventanales que dan al lago, esta dispuesto a jurarlo sobre fuego. Porque en verdad parece que todo alumno sin permiso de ir a la villa mágica está ahí fuera.

Si se fija incluso le parece distinguir el cabello pelirrojo de Ron, el castaño revuelto de Hermione, el casi rubio de Neville, el rizado de Dean, el rubio de Lavender… Y el de tantos otros.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja sin quererlo en sus labios, y en el pecho el corazón se le oprime.

Se les parecen, algunos son casi copias idénticas pero, aunque se llaman igual no hay duda, no son sus amigos.

Y es injusto.

Cierra los ojos, intentando evitar que las lágrimas caigan, alejando los malos pensamientos.

'_Míralos._' Se dice. '_¿Algunas vez les habías visto tan felices?_'

No se responde porque, en realidad, no necesita responderse.

Obviamente el mundo esta mucho mejor sin él.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_26 de Junio de 1992._

_Despacho de Albus Dumbledore, director._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

"No Tom."

A Tom ni tan siquiera le ha dado tiempo a abrir la boca antes de la abrupta negativa del director. Pero, la verdad, es que no es necesario que lo haga, Albus sabe perfectamente lo que quiere.

"Ha suspendido."

"Sólo el práctico de defensa. Y su nota teórica es más que suficiente para compensarlo, ¿o me equivoco?" La verdad es que Albus empieza a pensar que el chico lo hace a propósito, con los otros profesores pasa justo al revés.

"¡Pero la teoría no es de ninguna utilidad sin la práctica!"

"De todos modos suspender un examen no es motivo para echarlo."

"Pero si lo ha suspendido no es porque el niño no haya estudiado, es porque su nivel mágico difícilmente supera el de un squib. O, ¿necesito recordarle director que esto es una escuela de _magos_?"

Albus se levanta y fija sus ojos azules, sin centelleo alguno, en los rojos de aquel que un día fue su alumno. Solo para ver odio y el más absoluto desprecio y, no exactamente, dirigido a su persona. En verdad parece no poder soportar al niño. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Tom se abriría al pequeño, familia o no?

"Su nombre está en la lista de aquellos que pueden atender a Hogwarts y, mientras que así sea su deseo, aquí será bienvenido."

"¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¿Aceptar a _muggles_?"

"No olvides, Tom, que entre estas paredes trabajas para mí. Y que, independientemente de lo que ocurra fuera, en Hogwarts estás obligado a cumplir mis órdenes. Pero, si no te gustan, ya sabes donde esta la puerta."

Por unos momentos los ojos de su profesor brillan con desafío pero como siempre que el tema sale cede.

"Como usted diga, _director_." Y simplemente abandona el despacho.

Albus una vez más queda pensativo, ¿qué le puede ofrecer Hogwarts a Tom que está dispuesto a someterse a él para conseguirlo?

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Hay que tener en cuenta_: Harry ha vivido los últimos años en guerra, es normal que viva en estado de alerta permanente. Y, en cuanto a lo que el mundo está mejor sin él, jo, imagina que viajas al pasado, un pasado donde tu no has nacido, pero miles de personas que había muerto la primera vez siguen vivas, ¿qué pensarías? Y sus amigos, en verdad no son sus amigos, porque muchas cosas que les hicieron como eran simplemente no han pasado. Y que Harry se vaya volviendo más y más mordaz como Hogwarts avanza no es de extrañar, porque Harry siente que ha vuelto a casa, sólo que casa ya no es casa.

**Próximo capítulo:** No voy a decir el título. En principio serán el segundo y tercer año, pues hasta el cuarto no empieza de verdad la historia. Y aparecera un personaje determinante para Harry.

_¿Cuándo_?La pregunta del millón de dolares. No pienso actualizar hasta que no haya subido el capítulo tres de _El resto de mi vida_, así que...


	6. Dos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de esta historia.)

**Advertencias:** Slash. Tortura (suave). _Recuerdo que Tom es un sádico bastardo, sino no nos gustaría tanto._

Siento el retraso, el próximo, no tardará tanto, la semana próxima o, como mucho, la siguiente.

Gracias a McGo, Maria, Alexander Malfoy Black, Reykou Higurashi, mimesis, kathy Sakuba (¿ya no recuerdas como conectarse verdad?), yoli, aki59, Silawe (gracias), SarissLovess, mauleta, yo mismo y de dog, que se molestaron en dejar un review en el último capítulo.

Se que dije que este resumiría el segundo y tercer año, pero se hacía demasiado largo.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

**

* * *

6****. ****Más**** Hogwarts.**

_1 de __Septiembre__ de 1992._

_King Cross Station._

_Londres. Inglaterra._

* * *

King Cross estaba, como siempre en esa fecha, atestada, ante lo que Harry no puede evitar un suspiro resentido mientras se abre paso a codazos entre la muchedumbre presente en la estación, y eso que apenas son las diez de la mañana.

Una vez en el tren se dirige directamente a su compartimento, aquel en el que encontró a Remus tantos años atrás, el penúltimo. Bueno, no es _exactamente_ su compartimento, aunque la última vez (antes de volver, claro está), él y Ron incluso llegaron a grabar sus nombres ante la reprochadora mirada de Hermione. Estúpidamente comprueba que no, sus nombres no están tallados en la repisa superior de la ventana.

Ni tampoco el corazón de Ginny, o el Sol de Luna.

En un intento de alejar los lúgubres pensamientos de su cabeza saca su último libro de runas, una magia que, lamentablemente, descubrió demasiado tarde la última vez, y se pone a leer, sin bajar para ello ni una pizca el volumen de Metálica en sus orejas.

No es hasta más tarde, cuando el tren ya ha partido y Londres ha quedado atrás que alguien abre la puerta y entra.

"¡Hiya Harry!"

El así llamado, obviamente, no oye palabra alguna. Lo cual no afecta en lo más mínimo a la visitante que empuja con fuerza el baúl, haciéndolo colisionar con el extremo opuesto del compartimiento, con lo que, ahora sí, consigue llamar la atención del moreno.

"Cachis, olvidé que mamá le puso un encantamiento para aligerarle el peso."

"¿Lu-luna?" Imposible.

"¡Harry, te acuerdas!" Y con esa frase, la rubia se le echa encima. Y wow, eso es raro hasta para Luna, el abrazo, claro, que Luna supiese lo que ocurrió en otra línea temporal era prácticamente de esperar.

"Sí, claro que recuerdo. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo?" No puede evitar preguntar, aunque en realidad le importa poco, la cuestión es que recuerda, y eso es más que suficiente para él.

Tampoco es que Luna le de una respuesta sino que se limita a dirigirle una sonrisa soñadora, tan familiar que Harry relaja un poco el agarre de la varita que ha volado a su mano en el sobresalto.

Aunque, ni dos segundos más tarde, vuelve a aferrar con fuerzas el acebo con pluma de fénix ante la súbita cercanía de la chica, al tiempo que intenta echar la cabeza hacia atrás tratando alejar su nariz de la de la rubia, procurando evitar el contacto y, a ser posible, no quedarse bizco porque, la verdad, ya tiene la vista bastante jodida.

"¿Qué les ocurre a tus ojos? Son feos."

Con un suspiro, rogando paciencia porque, al fin y al cabo, es Luna, la empuja suavemente hacia atrás.

"No les pasa nada, sólo es un glamour para que parezcan un poco más oscuros." Para demostrarlo cierra los ojos por un par de segundos y al abrirlos vuelven a ser de ese esmeralda tan característico. Un movimiento de varita, y el brillo se apaga al tiempo que el verde se vuelve casi marrón.

"No me gustan."

"Ni a mí, pero tampoco podía ir por ahí con los exactos mismos ojos que la profesora Snape y su hija Eileen, ¿no crees?"

"Mm." Comenta como toda respuesta la rubia, antes de saltar a un nuevo tema. "¿Eileen? ¡Oh sí! Tu hermanastra, he oído de ella, ¿Gryffindor no?"

"No es mi hermanastra." La respuesta de Harry es ultrajada y automática. Es un _poco_ sensible con ese tema.

"Bueno, técnicamente no, pero sí. Tenéis la misma madre y distintos padres, ¿no? Que tú no nacieses en esta línea temporal no cambia el hecho que compartáis el cincuenta por ciento del material grenético."

"Genético."

"Eso, grenético. Aunque es cierto que eso que nacieseis el mismo día lo hace biotróligamente poco plausible."

"Biológicamente." Vuelve a corregir Harry. "¿Poco plausible? Imposible más bien."

Luna ríe.

"¡Oh no! Hace tiempo que aprendí que la palabra imposible no se mezcla bien contigo Harry Potter, tiendes a cambiarle el significado. Así que me niego a utilizarla en algo remotamente relacionado a tu persona. Al fin y al cabo, es imposible sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra, o que no hayas creado una paradoja temporal al evitar tu propio nacimiento y, aún así, aquí estás, vivito y coleando. Nada es imposible cuando tú estás por el medio Harrison, de ahí que los nargles te evitan."

"¿Los nargles me evitan?" Prefiere no pensar en el resto porque, la verdad, es que da miedo.

"Sip. Por eso estoy aquí, estar a tú lado es el lugar más seguro del mundo, ningún nargle, trinputz o hinchker se atreve a estar a menos de diez metros de ti."

"¿Porqué convierto los imposibles en posibles?"

"Personalmente, soy de la opinión de que simplemente no entiendes el término imposible. Nunca fuiste un chico especialmente brillante."

"Gracias. Creo."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_19 de Septiembre de 1992._

_Biblioteca. Ala oeste._

_Malfoy Manor. Inglaterra_

* * *

Tom contempla en silencio la puesta de sol desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor y, aunque nadie que le observase podría decirlo, la verdad es que esta ligeramente ansioso.

Christian Dumard, profesor de encantamientos de Bexautons le había contactado a principios de semana, informándole de que tenía un posible candidato. Y, aunque había procurado no hacerse demasiadas esperanzas, porque _él_ no había tenido ni sombra de acento francés, no podía evitar sentir cierta aprensión, casi como presintiendo que estaba cerca.

"Milord, han llegado."

"Bien Lucius, hazles pasar, ¿quieres?"

"Enseguida Lord Slytherin."

Tom no se voltea, ni siquiera cuando les oye entrar, aunque eso no significa que no reconozca su presencia porque, antes incluso de que la puerta se cierre a sus espaldas, él ya ha soltado el firme agarre que tiene en su magia y la deja llenar libremente la habitación.

Siente el notable poder de Lucius, que lucha un poco antes de someterse, el de Christian y siente el del niño que, aunque prometedor, no ofrece desafío alguno, ni tiene esas ganas de jugar, esa energía indomable del chico de verdad. Un suspiro resignado, imperceptible para los demás individuos presentes en la habitación, escapa de sus labios antes de que se de la vuelta.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_21 de Noviembre de 1992._

_Cuarto de Requisitos._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, dejándose llevar completamente por sus instintos.

Se deja caer al suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar el hechizo dirigido a su cabeza y, sin llegar a levantarse, da una patada al enemigo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a una distancia en que puede ser físicamente atacado. Sin pensarlo dos veces coloca su mano sobre el caído y suelta una ráfaga de magia cruda que le paralizará efectivamente el corazón.

Después rueda por el suelo, evitando varias maldiciones de los que aún quedan en pie.

Con una extraña pirueta, al tiempo que lanza un puñado de hechizos en cadena, logra comprar el tiempo suficiente para volver a ver el mundo en su posición vertical. Lamentablemente, no ha logrado evitar la maldición cortante que hace un buen desastre en su pierna izquierda.

Se le acabaron los saltos, las piruetas y el restregarse por el suelo. Hora de pasar al plan B.

Mientras que con la varita de la izquierda crea un escudo espejo que refleja todas las maldiciones lanzadas de vuelta pero que, lamentablemente, chupa más magia de la que es aconsejable, con la de la derecha y aprovechando la sangre que le cae por la pierna empieza a dibujar runas por el suelo, creando una estrella de siete puntas con él en el centro.

Una vez dibujada la última pasa su varita por encima, activándolas, y deja caer el escudo, tranquilo de que está seguro por, al menos, un par de minutos.

De todos modos no se relaja, se limita a respirar hondo de nuevo para, todo seguido, ponerse a disparar hechizos, cada cual más peligroso, más mortal, hacia sus atacantes.

Pero los muy cabrones no son tontos, y no tardan en agruparse y, mientras que unos defienden, los otros atacan, intentando romper la estrella.

Consigue librarse de tres y sólo quedan tres más cuando, finalmente, el suelo cede y una piedra se fragmenta vagamente y, aún así lo suficiente para romper la estrella, la protección cae y él se encuentra con tres varitas clavándose en su garganta.

"Basta."

Ante su susurro los atacantes se desvanecen y todo rastro de la batalla se borra, exceptuando claro, su herida en la pierna.

Tras comprobar que no hay ningún daño permanente en ella se limita a vendarla hasta que tenga que abandonar el Cuarto de Requisitos.

El dolor es un buen maestro.

Aunque la verdad, una vez saca sus cosas, y se pone a hacer aquello que tanto ama, dejando su magia volar libremente, se olvida de la pierna, el sudor que empapa su ropa e, incluso, la mierda de mundo en el que vive.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_17 de Diciembre de 1992._

_Alfeizar de una ventana del Séptimo Piso._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

"El mundo es mejor ahora, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Todos son más felices, hay más gente con vida, no ha habido guerra, no hay Dark Lord… El mundo es mejor."

"Er- ¿sí?"

Una suave risa escapa de entre los labios de Harry, aunque no es, ni de lejos, una risa feliz.

"¿Quién iba a decir que Vernon Dursley tendría razón? Sin mí, en verdad, el mundo es un lugar mejor."

"¿Sin ti?" El tono de voz es suave, peligrosamente suave, pero el moreno no se da cuenta de ese detalle.

"Sin mí. Sin mi nacimiento no ha habido guerra, no ha habido muerte, no ha habido locos psicópatas con la intención de dominar el planeta. Sin mí todo ha ido mejor. Sin-. ¡Auch!"

Su deprimente monólogo se ve cortado por una dolorosa colleja en la nuca por parte de la rubia.

"No seas idiota. Si no ha pasado nada de eso es precisamente gracias a ti." Harry abre la boca, probablemente para seguir diciendo estupideces, pero la chica es más rápida. "Calla y escucha. Porque sin ti, no hubiese habido catorce años de paz la última vez, sin ti mucha más gente, y mucho más rápido hubiésemos muerto la primera vez, sin ti nunca hubiese habido esperanzas de triunfo y, desde luego, sin ti nunca hubiésemos tenido esta segunda oportunidad de vivir la vida. Así que deja de echarte por el suelo porque, aunque no lo sepan, toda y cada una de esas personas te debe la vida."

Los ojos esmeralda abandonan los centelleantes azules para fijarse una vez más en los alumnos engarzados en la pelea de nieve.

"Pero yo no he hecho nada, ni tan siquiera entiendo porque todo es tan distinto de la última vez. Cuando llegue todo había cambiado, no había Voldemort, no había Dursley, no había señora Figg, no había nada."

"Y dime Harry, ¿fue esta tu primera parada?" ¿Eh? "¿No fuiste a ningún pasado más remoto que tu onceavo cumpleaños?"

"¿Te refieres a mi visita a Riddle?"

"No, a tu participación en la liberación de los Heliopaths. Pues claro que me refiero a tu visita al profesor Slytherin."

"Pero no hice nada."

Luna pide paciencia, porque en verdad no es posible que sea tan despistado.

"¿Hablaste con él? ¿Interaccionaste con él de algún modo? ¿Se cruzaron vuestras miradas? ¿Le contaste algo del futuro?"

"Si, bueno, supongo que algo le dije, pero nada concreto, nada importante. Que sería seleccionado para Slytherin, que Dumbledore nunca confiaría en él, que es un fanático de la tortura y que destruiría el mundo."

Luna levanta una ceja, esperando que la revelación alcance al moreno aunque, viendo que no llega, decide ayudar un poco más las cosas.

"Harry, pude que no vaya por el nombre de Voldemort, ni por el de Tom Riddle, pero eso no hace que sea un hombre distinto. Dime, ¿qué hubiese hecho tu Voldemort si hubiese sabido que su camino llevaría al fin de la magia?"

Y es entonces que la realización alcanza los ojos del moreno, rompiendo el glamour y devolviéndoles el color esmeralda, porque si hay algo que él y el Dark Lord comparten además de una infancia destrozada, es el sentimiento de la magia como un modo de vida.

"Cambiar lo posible."

"Pues eso es exactamente lo que hizo."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_3 de Enero de 1993._

_Sección de Encantamientos Rúnicos. Biblioteca._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

"Harrison."

¡Oh! ¡No de nuevo!

Harry gime, y se tensa y, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos a su lado hay una maraña de pelo pelirrojo con ojos verdes.

"Snape." Gruñe.

"Eileen, Harrison, te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Eileen." La niña sonríe y, muy a su pesar, Harry no consigue encontrar ningún parecido entre esa sonrisa y la Severus Snape. "Ven, que quiero presentarte a alguien."

Y Harry se ve arrastrado todo el camino desde la biblioteca hasta la puerta de entrada, con una pelirroja que no deja de balbucear que si Nev esto y si Ron aquello, que si Lav dice esto pero Parvati piensa aquello y que ignora, magistralmente, la mirada asesina que él le lanza a su nuca.

"Te van a encantar, ya veras."

Y es que, dado que ellos dos han sido los únicos 'no adultos' esas navidades y, las navidades anteriores y, probablemente, también lo serían las navidades siguientes, la joven Snape había decidido que tenían que ser amigo. Y, ¡Merlín!, que era tan testaruda como él.

Con tal fin, la pelirroja se había pegado a Harrison como una lapa, siguiéndole dónde él fuera y, arrastrándolo donde fuera ella. El único punto positivo que el moreno había visto en todo ello, fue cuando le había presentado a Lily, lo que había llevado a Harry a hacerle un regalo, lo que había llevado a Eileen a la equivocada conclusión de ya eran amigos.

Con un último suspiro resignado llegan a la puerta y Harry tiene que voltease para evitar los chispeantes ojos de Dumbledore, sólo para dar con la mueca burlona de Riddle y la mirada, una vez más amenazante, del profesor Snape. Así que acaba por dejar su mirada vagar al infinito, procurando ignorar a la pelirroja enganchada a su brazo.

Afortunadamente, la espera no es larga, pronto los carruajes empiezan a llegar y, una rubia con un extraño peluche que nadie sabría si calificar como cabra, ciervo o tigre, grita al tiempo que se le echa encima.

"¡Harry! Gracias, me encanta mi Snorkack."

Y él no puede evitar sonreír, con Luna no había modo de fallar, cuando menos identificable, barra, más feo el animal, mejor.

"Menos mal, porque recorrí medio Londres buscándolo." Pasar el día fuera de Hogwarts había sido el único modo de evitar a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué es un Snorkack?" Pregunta una voz a su espalda, recordándole a Harry la todavía presente Eileen.

"Esto es un Snorkack." Luna le muestra el peluche. "¿No es lo más adorable que has visto nunca?" La rubia se abraza al bicho que cualquier otra persona hubiese calificado de horroroso.

"Mm, prefiero el oso que me ha regalado a mí." El tono con el que habla la pelirroja hace que Harry levante una ceja, ¿ha sido posesivo?

"¿Y qué tiene de especial un oso?" A pesar del tono inocente de Luna, Eileen frunce los labios y, el verde tan familiar adquiere un brillo de rabia que Harry ha visto muchas veces reflejado en el espejo, así que se decide a intervenir.

"Me alegra saber que he acertado en ambos regalos." El, 'porque probablemente no vaya a haber otro de aquí a que me gradúe', se lo guarda, porque lo cierto es que se esta quedando sin blanca, le quedan apenas un galeón, cuatro sickles y siete knuts, además de unas veinte libras.

Bueno, y unos cuantos miles de euros que serán inútiles por unos seis, siete años más.

Igual había llegado el momento de reiniciar el negocio que había mantenido a flote a la Resistencia.

"¿Crees qué que los muggles conozcan la existencia de snorkacks implica que estos viven entre ellos y no en áreas desoladas de Suiza como creíamos?" Harry sonríe a la rubia, contento de que algunas cosas, simplemente nunca cambian.

"Creían que eran invisibles para los muggles."

"¿Un squib entonces?" Encogiéndose de hombros la coge del brazo y los saca de allí antes de que Eileen vuelva de donde sea que halla ido.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_23 de Marzo de 1992._

_Aula de Costumbres y Cultura Mágica._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Harry nunca lo hubiese creído posible, pero sí, había una clase menos interesante que Historia de la Magia. Porqué, en serio, ¿quién necesita diecisiete tenedores?

Y, para empeorar las cosas, la profesora no era otra que _Narcisa_ _Malfoy_. Y vamos, que Snape nunca había mostrado favoritismo comparado con esa mujer.

Para ella, Draco era el ejemplo y modelo a seguir de todo mago respetable. Afortunadamente para Harry, él nunca había aspirado a tal cosa como la respetabilidad.

La clase de hoy trataba de un tema tan fascinante como el ciclo reproductor de un gusarapo: las reverencias.

Que si a un Lord, el hijo heredero de un Lord o el hijo no heredero de un Lord. Que si una Lady, las hijas de una Lady o simples plebeyas. Que si el Ministro, un representante del Ministro o un miembro cualquiera del ministerio…

Luego claro, dependiendo del grado de pureza de la sangre del individuo uno se inclinaba unos grados más o unos grados menos, a los cuales había que sumarles/restarles dependiendo del grado de confianza que contasen en la sociedad, más/menos el respeto que uno personalmente les tuviese.

Y ese es el punto en el que Harry básicamente dejo de pretender escuchar porque, en verdad, si alguien pretendía que Harry se inclinase ante él, todo el respeto que pudiese tenerle a esa persona desaparecería, conclusión: nunca tendría que inclinarse.

Así que, desconectando por completo, coge su lápiz de cero tres y empieza a dibujar lo que debe ser su trigésimo séptimo esbozo del Crumple-Horned Snorkack que Luna le ha pedido, tarea que empieza a ser un poco frustrante porque, si dibujar de memoria es difícil, dibujar lo que imagina otra persona es simplemente imposible. Claro que, ahora que lo piensa, ese es probablemente el motivo por el que Luna se lo ha pedido. Mmm, quizás esta nueva Luna igual era un poco manipuladora.

"Draco y… Riddle."

Al oír su nombre inmediatamente levanta la cabeza, bendita Occlumencia por ello y, ¡oh! genial, si le toca aplicar lo aprendido.

Una vez frente a frente ninguno de los dos se inclina. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Puede sentir los ojos de toda la clase sobre él y algunas risitas, probablemente de los Gryffindor.

"Dragón, tu primero."

'Dragon' sonríe con superioridad dándole una mirada despreciativa de arriba abajo.

"Plebeyo. Mudblood. Prácticamente squib. Respeto en sociedad: nulo. Respeto personal: nulo. Conclusión: no tengo porque hacerle una reverencia a la escoria de Slytherin."

Más risitas, aunque esta vez por parte de los miembros de la casa de las serpientes.

"Riddle."

"Heredero de Lord. Pureblood. Nivel mágico estándar. Respeto en sociedad: de noble. Respeto personal: negativo. Conclusión: no tengo porque inclinarme ante el pequeño reptil."

La clase estalla en risas y gritos de protesta mientras que Harry aprovecha para recoge sus cosas.

"Riddle." La voz de Narcisa Malfoy, una vez callado el escándalo, se nota, obviamente, irritada. "A-."

"Al despacho de McGonagall, lo sé." Le interrumpe, rompiendo un centenar más de normas de cortesía y, con una sonrisa en los labios abandona la clase, tarareando '_Nothing else matters_'.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_17 de Abril de 1993._

_Laboratorio de experimentación mágica número 3._

_Algún lugar de Inglaterra._

* * *

Tom no se sorprende de no encontrar a nadie en su camino desde el punto de aparición hasta el sótano. La casa no esta habitada por idiotas y, su agitada magia emite una señal bastante evidente que promete dolor y muerte a todo aquel con el que se tope.

Pasa de las mujeres y pasa de los hombres y se dirige directamente a los niños, buscando.

Hasta que finalmente lo encuentra, un adolescente de unos catorce o quince años, moreno y de ojos verde. Perfecto.

Ignora la nota que indica que esta reservado para la experimentación con la nueva imperius.

Ahora tiene otra finalidad.

Lo suelta de las cadenas que lo atan a la pared, el chico cae, pero eso le importa poco al Lord, que con un simple ondeo de varita lo lanza en mitad de la habitación, casi disfrutando de la presencia de los observadores aún atados a las paredes.

"De rodillos." Su voz es un gruñido tosco medio siseado. El adolescente obedece. "Mírame."

Ojos verdes se topan con carmín y, aunque no son el mismo verde, le sirven.

"Crucio." Lanza todo el odio posible en la maldición, el contacto visual se rompe cuando el chico empieza a sacudirse en el suelo.

Aguanta la maldición uno, dos minutos, tres, y luego la rompe. No busca la locura.

"Pide perdón." Exige al romperla.

"Lo-lo siento señor, lo sien-." Vuelve a someter al chico a la cruciatus.

"_Maldito mudblood asqueroso._" Ya ni se molesta en hablar humano.

Levanta la maldición de nuevo, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

Se decide y hace aparecer una daga al tiempo que convoca algo de veneno de basilisco.

Moja la hoja del cuchillo con la ponzoña y luego se acerca al adolescente aún retorciéndose en el suelo. Inmovilizándolo, le hace un leve corte en la mejilla y baja por el cuello. El joven no tarda en volver a gritar en agonía, el veneno mezclándose con su sangre, produciéndole la sensación de un fuego que se expande por sus propias venas.

"_A ver si aprendes a respetarme de una maldita vez._" Sisea con una sonrisa pagada en su rostro.

Con cada grito del chico el Lord siente sus músculos relajarse un poco más.

"_Otra vez ese mudblood._" Tom gruñe a Nagini, sin apartar los ojos de su víctima. "_Puedo preguntar que ha hecho esta vez_."

"_Existir. ¿No te parece suficiente?_" Por que para él lo es, más que de sobra.

"_Desde luego, lo que no entiendo es porque no, simplemente, acabas con él en lugar de torturar a muggles al azar._"

Una mueca se dibuja en el rostro del Dark Lord.

"_El viejo no se fía de mí con respecto al niño._"

Con un grito mete la daga directamente en el corazón del sustituto, disfrutando de como la vida desaparece de los ojos verdes.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_15 de Mayo de 1993._

_Cuarto de Requisitos._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Aún sudoroso y adolorido se deja caer pesadamente al suelo y estira un poco para evitar el agarrotamiento de los músculos.

El Cuarto de Requisitos ha vuelto a darle una paliza de la ostia.

Su respiración no tarda en normalizarse y, una vez ello ha ocurrido le pide al cuarto algo de pintura.

Se pone en posición de meditación, respira hondo tres veces y despeja su mente.

Respira hondo una cuarta vez y, al tiempo que espira, suelta su magia.

Respira hondo una vez más y esta vez, a la vez que suelta el aire, abre los ojos y empieza a jugar.

Los colores vuelan: rojo, verde, naranja, amarillo, negro, azul, violeta, marrón…

E imágenes empiezan a crearse.

La primera que se crea es una de un pasado que ya no lo es, con James y Lily, y un bebé de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda.

Luego hay otra de tres amigos que ya no lo son en una ocasión que ya no ocurrió.

Y también hay imágenes de un perro y un lobo, y un ciervo y una rata, que no son sino recuerdos de otros.

Pero luego, después de muchas otras imágenes hay nuevas que nunca había dibujado antes.

Hay de su madre, que ya no es su madre, pasada la treintena.

Y hay de su hermana, que tampoco ha sido jamás su hermana, arrastrándole a una batalla de nieve.

Y hay de esta nueva Luna, que parece una mezcla de su vieja Luna y una completamente distinta, comiendo Bertie Bott's con él, sentados en el alfeizar de una ventana.

Y hay de Hermione y de Ron, de Neville, Cedric, Dean y los gemelos, de Parvati y Lavender, Ginny, Angelina, Katie y Alice y otros tantos, más felices que nunca y que, aunque ellos no lo sepan, siempre serán amigos suyos.

Cuando finalmente la magia se calma, Harry casi ha olvidado las primeras imágenes centrado en estas últimas.

Tal vez la vida no fuera tan mierda después de todo.

* * *

Mi propia opinión de este capítulo es confusa, hay trozos que me parecen monótonos, claro que eso puede deberse al simple hecho que los he releído demasiada veces, y otros que simplemente me gusto escribirlos (como la última escena de Tom).

Otro tema, hay un fic Harry/Voldemort que es, simplemente _genial_, se llama '_Death of today_', es en inglés pero esta siendo traducido al español, no he leído la traducción, pero el original es genial, y sinceramente lo recomiendo. La autora original es _Epic Solemnity _y la traducción la esta haciendo _Naila93_, en verdad merece la pena, es una magnífica escritora que actualiza todas las semanas por lo que todos la amamos con locura.

Nos vemos,

Zay


	7. Tres

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Efecto mariposa.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** La misión de Harry Potter es sencilla: Eliminar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convierta en Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando Harry esta por el medio, las cosas tienden a complicarse.

**Parejas:** Harry/Tom. (Es el propósito mismo de esta historia.)

**Advertencias:** Slash. Un poco de sangre (pero nada gráfico).

Siento el retraso, y siento no haver respondido a los reviews, se aprecian todos y cada uno de ellos.

Gracias a moamoa2, que aunque con un més de retraso, me ha hecho finalmente volver a publicar algo.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**7. Y más Hogwarts.**

* * *

_27 de Agosto de 1993._

_Sala de Juntas. Primer piso._

_Ministerio de Magia._

_Londres. Inglaterra._

* * *

Lord Slytherin estaba aburrido o, mejor dicho, muy aburrido, muerto de aburrimiento incluso, aunque, en realidad, él era más de _matar_ por aburrimiento. Desgraciadamente, esa no era una opción en esos momentos, aunque, la verdad, lucía más tentadora por segundos.

"¿Un caramelo de limón, Tom?"

La presencia de Albus Dumbledore en la habitación no favorecía en nada la situación.

La pluma en su mano se rompe y algo de tinta mancha sus dedos, respira hondo contando hasta diez, suelta la pluma, sonríe falsamente y niega con la cabeza, inseguro de poseer el control necesario para no maldecir, respira profundamente una vez más y coge una pluma nueva.

En realidad no necesita una pluma, no ha escrito ni una palabra en las tres horas que lleva allí sentado y hay gente en la sala con el único fin de tomar nota, pero si la suelta, si llega a tener las manos vacías, no cree que sea capaz de quedarse ahí sentado, quietecito, como un buen chico.

No, sacaría su varita y silenciaría de una vez al tal Trukman arrancándole la lengua para luego hacérsela tragar y, más tarde, presentarlo voluntario para esa nueva poción que deshace los órganos desde el interior. Eso último tendría que esperar, claro, primero tenía que hacer que el maldito Dumbledore se tragase todos y cada uno de sus malditos caramelos de limón hasta que estos le saliesen por las orejas sólo para seguir hasta que se asfixiase en ellos.

Albus Dumbledore muerto por sobre-ingestión de caramelos de limón. Ja. Eso sería karma en acción.

Aunque, en el fondo, la culpa es suya, porque sí cuarenta años atrás en lugar de haber empezado una carrera política hubiese empezado una guerra, Dumbledore ya estaría muerto y Trukman hubiese caído tan pronto como hubiese empezado a balbucear esa tontería sobre culos de calderos.

Black hubiese muerto por irritante, Potter por engreído y Fudge por estúpido. Longbottom por bueno, Bones por sabiondo y Mulciber por alto. Moody moriría por loco, Lestrange por psicópata y Malfoy por rubio. Y, los demás, por estar en el cuarto.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, la violencia hubiese sido el camino inteligente.

* * *

_2 de Septiembre de 1993._

_Aula de Estudios Muggles. Ala Oeste. Primer Piso._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Jueves, primer día de clase, todavía no las ocho de la mañana y, aún así, Harrison Riddle, individuo no madrugador por naturaleza, lleva dando saltitos a la puerta del aula cerrada desde las siete treinta y tres.

"¡Harrison!" Los saltitos pierden un poco de entusiasmo ante la llegada de Eileen y, con ella, media docena de Gryiffindors, otros tantos Ravenclaws y la mitad de los Huflepuffs. Claro, qué fuese una clase para Slytherins, con él siendo el único Slytherin, era demasiado pedir, ¿no?

"¡Eileen! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Estudios Muggles?"

"Tu madre es hija de muggles."

"_Tú_ eres hijo de muggles." Vale, era una pésima escusa.

"Sí bueno, pero… Estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos debe ser fascinante."

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso." Harry sonríe inocentemente a Hermione, ¡qué casualidad!

Afortunadamente, es entonces que la profesora Snape llega y, ante su simple presencia, la sonrisa de Harrison vuelve a plena potencia.

"Buenos días." Ella también sonríe, aunque en general, y abre la puerta cediéndoles el paso, desafortunadamente, a pesar de toda la buena intención del Slytherin de sentarse en primera fila y por una vez prestar atención a un profesor, en esos momentos está demasiado distraído y queda el último. ¿O es afortunadamente?

"¿Harrison?" La profesora inquiere.

"Harry." Corrige automáticamente, aunque ya sólo Luna lo llama así.

"Harry." La profesora concede y sonríe y el corazón del moreno se acelera.

Esta decidido, Estudios Muggles es su asignatura preferida.

* * *

"Luna."

Harrison corre, traviesa pasillos y salta escaleras. Y grita.

"Luna."

Los demás alumnos lo miran, la mayoría percatándose por primera vez de su existencia. Pero él ni lo nota.

"Luna."

Por el camino tira a un par de primeros años al suelo, y se desliza entre un par de alumnos de séptimo e, incluso, llega a saltar por encima de un muy sorprendido profesor Flitwick, aún así, no disminuye el ritmo de su carrera.

"Luna."

Para cuando él gira la última esquina, Luna está esperándolo.

"Harrison."

"Adivina." Su respiración ligeramente entrecortada, pero con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos de brillante color esmeralda.

"Acabas de tener Estudios Muggles."

"¡Sí!" Él ríe, y la abraza, dándole incluso un par de vueltas en el aire, eufórico.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta, una sonrisa mucho más suave, un poco triste en el fondo, porqué es injusto.

"Te ha llamado Harry."

Él vuelve a reír, feliz.

"Es perfecta, mejor incluso de lo que imaginaba. Merece la pena, todo merece la pena por ella." Vuelve a abrazarla, y susurra en su oreja. "Y por ti Luna. Gracias." Acaba dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para luego volver a echar a correr con un '¡Ups! Llego tarde'.

Luna ríe ligeramente con el último comentario, tan Harry, y, al mismo tiempo, llora, porque sigue siendo injusto.

* * *

En efecto, llega tarde, unos buenos diez minutos, Slytherin probablemente se cabree. Mejor.

Sin molestarse en llamar entra, aún con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque esta pierde intensidad cundo los ojos rojos del profesor se centran en él, no que Harry vaya a dejar que el idiota le estropee el día.

"Llegas tarde Riddle. Un mes de castigo con Filch."

¿Un mes? Algo debía de haber puesto al profesor de un extraordinario buen humor, ¿sólo un mes de castigo y sin amenazas de echarlo de Hogwarts? El fin del mundo debe estar cerca.

"Sí señor." Acacha la cabeza y hace el intento de ir a su sitio, pero con un movimiento de varita el _profesor_ le redirige a la tarima. Slytherin suele evitar tocarlo, Harrison está completamente a favor de esa 'no contacto' norma del profesor.

"Como iba diciendo, antes de ser tan rudamente interrumpido, este es un año transcendental en vuestra educación. Hasta ahora vuestro estudio de la magia se ha limitado a familiarizarlos con ella, a tomar contacto. Pero eso se acabo. Ya no sois niños, sois magos en proceso, sois los futuros brujos y brujas que dirigirán nuestro mundo, un gran honor, y una gran responsabilidad."

Lord Slytherin hace una leve pausa y estudia a sus alumnos, ávidos por sus palabras. Siempre ocurre.

"Pero yo creo, no, yo _sé_, que estáis a la altura. Sé que con la educación adecuada, la educación que os proporciona Hogwarts y vuestras propias cualidades como individuos, tenéis todo lo necesario para ser los líderes del mañana.

"Y estoy dispuesto a daros ese empujón que necesitáis para convertiros en los magos y brujas que podéis llegar a ser. Claro, si vosotros os creéis preparados."

La respuesta es unánime, aunque no realmente, el alumno a su espalda, en la tarima, lo mira incrédulo, '¿los líderes del mañana?', ¿va de coña no?

"_Muy bien_, sabía que mis esperanzas en vosotros no eran en vano." Ondea la varita y los pergaminos en su mesa se distribuyen entre los alumnos. "Este primer trimestre, desde mañana mismo hasta navidad, nos centraremos en la teoría del duelo, su historia, los reglamentos, las posturas, técnicas, hechizos de interés y demás. Y, a partir de navidad, empezareis con prácticas de duelo los… miércoles creo recordar, con el profesor Lockhart. Los pergaminos que os acabo de repartir son un listado de hechizos que debéis dominar para entonces, para algunos, los más complicados, igual hagamos un par de demostraciones en clase. Pero _sólo_ los más complicados y aquellos en los que más de un par de vosotros tengáis dificultades, tenemos mucho más material que cubrir, y otro gran numero de hechizos más complicados que _sí_ es necesarios que veamos en clase."

Hace otra leve pausa y los alumnos comentan un poco entre sí entre susurros, excitados, por una vez les deja. Harrison por su parte mira a sus compañeros con ojos como platos, aquí está Slytherin poniéndoles trabajo extra y mírales a ellos, ilusionados como niños con juguetes nuevos, claro que, son _niños_ _con juguetes nuevos_.

"Hoy haremos un pequeño test de vuestras habilidades como 'duelistas', de ese modo, vosotros mismos podréis comprobar cómo mejoráis a lo largo del año." Sonrisas entusiasmadas, alguna risilla y algún que otro 'genial' es la respuesta que recibe su comentario. "Mr. Khan, por favor, si es tan amable de unirse a Riddle en la tarima."

Los murmullos excitados aumentan, lo cual es de esperar, Kayden Khan es hijo de Derek Khan, siete veces campeón del mundo de Duelo e instructor en la academia de Aurors, en verdad parece un chico prometedor.

Los alumnos en la tarima se sitúan en extremos opuestos, enseguida se nota que Khan si ha tenido algo de entrenamiento pues automáticamente flexiona las rodillas colocándose en posición y tiene la varita preparada. Claro que el mudblood no es el mejor ejemplo de comparación, ni tan siquiera a sacado la varita.

"Las normas son las básicas de todo duelo, nada mortal y, dado que sois niños, nada permanente. El vencedor se enfrentará al siguiente alumno, el perdedor… pierde. Empezad."

Harrison saca una varita del bolsillo y juguetea ligeramente con ella al tiempo que observa a su oponente, ¿qué hacer?

Obviamente, no puede ganar, sería curioso que un medio Squib, tal y como lo considera la mayoría del alumnado y buena parte del profesorado, ganará en un duelo improvisado al hijo de Derek Khan, aparentemente un duelista de renombre. Pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a perder, eso haría feliz a Riddl-Slytherin, por lo que, no.

"_Stupefy_." Khan lanza el primer hechizo. Es bueno, el hechizo tiene poder, avanza con rapidez y va dirigido directamente a su centro de equilibrio.

Harrison lo esquiva en el último momento, apartándose lo justo de la trayectoria para que pase entre su cuerpo y su brazo ligeramente abierto. Pura chamba para cualquier observador no en la tarima, pero Khan se da cuenta y comprueba que no es simple suerte.

"_Desmaius_, _Ricturesmpra_, _Confringo_." Tres maldiciones prácticamente en cadena, es bastante bueno para un treceañero.

Harrison vuelve a esquivar la primera y 'tropieza' y cae al suelo evitando las otras dos.

Los demás alumnos gritan y animan, no a él, pero de todos modos su entusiasmo le arranca una sonrisa a Harry, ¿él no era tan crío a los trece verdad?

Cuando centra la atención en su oponente, ve que este aún le observa inseguro, no acaba de tragarse su tropiezo. Vale, se acabo el juego.

"_Stupefy_." Ataca de nuevo y, por una vez, Harry contraataca, más o menos.

"_Expelliarmus_." Más o menos porque de algún modo, fruto de la práctica, consigue chapucear el hechizo de modo tal que, cuando ambos hechizos colisionan en el aire, la magia se multiplica por diez y sale disparada en cualquier dirección, en esta ocasión, el techo, que cede y se desploma en gran parte encima de la tarima al tiempo que, casualmente, la tubería que pasa por encima también revienta y agua empieza a caer en cantidades alarmantes.

"¿Ups?" Es toda respuesta que ofrece Harry a los furiosos ojos carmín, en glamour en sus ojos incapaz de esconder por completo el brillo jubiloso en sus ojos.

Definitivamente es un gran día.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_15 de Octubre de 1993._

_Alféizar de una ventana del Séptimo Piso._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Harrison está sentado en su ventana del séptimo piso, la que da a la entrada principal del castillo y está más cerca del Cuarto de Requisitos, donde pasa la otra mitad de su tiempo libre, su atención completamente volcada en el libro en sus rodillas, un tomo avanzado de magia druídica rúnica.

Sin motivo aparente levanta la cabeza de golpe, la ladea suavemente como escuchando y, curioso, se gira hacia la esquina que da paso al pasillo en que se encuentra, no hay nadie, pero en segundos alguien gira la última esquina.

¿Hermione?

Al verle, ella pausa levemente, hasta que su cara adquiere ese gesto de determinación absoluta que él conoce tan bien, afirma con la cabeza decididamente para sí misma y avanza con decisión hacia él.

"Hola." Hace una pausa, respira hondo y recoge coraje, Harry tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír, es un gesto tan de ella. "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy alumna de tercer año de la casa Ravenclaw. Tenemos algunas clases en común, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de las Criaturas Má-. "

"Sí. Sé quién eres." Harry la corta, su tono tal vez un poco más frío de lo necesario, pero es difícil hablar asolas con una Hermione que no es su Hermione.

"Luna Lovegood, de mi casa, segundo año, me ha dicho donde podía encontrarte." Ella lo mira, él simplemente afirma con la cabeza, Luna y él suele verse allí. "Lo curioso es que yo no le había dicho a nadie que estaba buscándote." Añade más para sí misma que para él. Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Luna hace cosas así."

Hermione lo estudia, y parece que va a preguntar qué quiere decir con eso pero, siendo quien es, va al grano, al motivo que le ha llevado a recorrer más de media escuela en su busca.

"Tengo un oferta para ti. Un trato que puede beneficiarnos a ambos." Harry levanta una ceja curioso. "Crear un grupo de estudios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." El Slytherin le mira boca abierto por unos segundos antes de romper a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Muy buena Hermione!" Porqué es sencillamente imposible que le esté pidiendo ayuda en Defensa cuando Harry se ha asegurado de ser el mayor desastre en la asignatura del último siglo.

"No bromeo. Todo Hogwarts sabe que eres el mejor en Teoría de DCAO." Con esto Hermione hace una pausa, saca su último ensayo de Defensa de la mochila y se lo pasa, Harry no puede evitar hacer una mueca, un siete, para ella esto es fracaso absoluto. "Es la nota más alta de Ravenclaw, y del curso al completo exceptuándote a ti, la siguiente es un seis sesenta de Terry Boot."

Harry tiene un nueve noventa y nueve en ese mismo trabajo, bueno, tiene un nueve noventa y nueve en todos sus trabajos, es un buen modo de sacar a Slytherin de quicio, es el rey de la teoría, pero es 'incapaz' de hacer el más simple hechizo a derechas, y tampoco es que tenga que currarse la teoría, tiene suficiente experiencia práctica.

Harry suspira, mira el escrito y mira a Hermione, inseguro si es buena idea pasar tiempo asolas con ella pero, por su Hermione, se lo debe.

"Hecho, te ayudaré con Defensa."

Por primera vez Hermione sonríe.

"¿De verdad? Yo puedo echarte una mano con la práctica a cambio."

"No es necesario."

"De verdad, no es molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Harrison sonríe.

"Gracias, pero no es posible, tengo prohibido hacer magia sin la supervisión de un profesor."

"¿Prohibido?"

"Sí bueno, tras el incidente en la primera clase de defensa este año, que estoy seguro que recuerdas, y la explosión de los baños de las mazmorras el año anterior, y el pequeño incidente con el millón de babosas que inundaron la Sala Común y un par de insignificancias más, el profesor Slytherin decidió que por la bienestar del alumnado y la integridad del castillo, lo mejor sería que, fuera del horario escolar, él guardase mi varita, por seguridad."

"Dicho así suena razonable." Hermione suena dudosa, Harry sonríe y se encoge de hombros, Slytherin se queda _una_ varita, él tiene algunas docenas más.

"Pero, ya que insistes, a cambio de mi ayuda con defensa, me gustaría una copia de tus apuntes de Runas Antiguas." Es más que probable que cualquier cosa que ellos den en clase él la tenga más que sabida, pero las bases son importantes, y él nunca ha tenido una instrucción propiamente dicha en la materia.

"Pero tú no tienes Runas."

"No. Y dado que es a la misma hora que Estudios Muggles, tú tampoco deberías tenerla." Hermione se tensa, Harry sonríe su mejor sonrisa inocente. "Yo no pregunto, tú no preguntas."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_22 de Diciembre de 1993._

_Salón de Baile. Palacete Baretti._

_La Toscana. Italia._

* * *

Marvolo observa absorto las ondulaciones que crea el líquido dorado en su copa al agitarla con cuidado, sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que dicen a su alrededor. Mal hecho.

_Debería_ prestar atención o, al menos, _fingir_ que lo hace, pero no puede, no hoy, no tan cerca de la medianoche, no con tanta magia a su alrededor.

Por Merlín, es veintidós de diciembre, apenas quedan veinte minutos para el Solsticio de Invierno, ¿cómo no pueden sentir como la Magia les llama?

Desviando la mirada de su copa Marvolo estudia al resto de los asistentes. Es una fiesta exclusiva, sólo los mejores, sólo purebloods y sólo los miembros más exquisitos de la alta sociedad europea.

Y ni uno solo de ellos parece los más mínimo afectado con la proximidad del Solsticio.

Frunciendo el ceño Marvolo abandona la copa, intacta, y abandona la sala, ignorando las llamadas a su espalda, si no pueden sentir a la Magia, no merecen su atención, y menos ahora.

El Solsticio de Invierno es una fecha con gran significado para la Magia, una fecha de la que los muggleborns no llegan a apreciar el significado y los purebloods hace tiempo que dejaron de entenderlo, pero esos pocos que son uno con su magia, para aquellos que la magia es una prolongación del propio ser, pueden sentir como esta les reclama.

Acaba en un mirador situado en el extremo completamente opuesto de la mansión a poco de las doce. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos, dejando que la Magia lo guíe.

Cuando llega el momento, con la varita corta la runa de la magia en la palma de su mano al tiempo que recita el juramento a la magia.

"Magicis, magia, magicae nos." Por la magia, para la magia, pues magia somos.

Por unos segundos la Magia lo inunda, ocupando cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, lo llena de energía, regenera su magia y aumenta su poder.

El único rastro obvio al final del ritual es el aumento del brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa en labios y su mano ensangrentada, aunque sin herida. Más animado que antes vuelve al salón de baile, ahora esta incluso dispuesto a socializar.

* * *

Recostado en el tejado de la torre de astronomía, con media docena de hechizos encima para mantenerlo caliente, la nieve retirada y una burbuja creada con runas para protegerlo de la nevada, Harrison siente su magia vibrar con la llegada de la medianoche, el Solsticio de Invierno.

Inconscientemente, su misma magia le urge a recitar el juramento.

"Magicis, magia, magicae nos."

La Magia lo inunda, ocupa todos y cada uno sus poros, lo llena de energía, regenera su magia y aumenta su poder.

Harrison sigue durmiendo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore observa, desde la ventana de su despacho, los terrenos del castillo. A pesar del frío fuera la ventana está abierta y, a pesar de no tener reloj, es perfectamente consciente de la llegada de la media noche. Él también recita el juramento a la magia.

"Magicis, magia, magicae nos."

La Magia lo inunda, ocupa todos los poros de su cuerpo, lo llena de energía, regenera su magia y aumenta su poder.

Con ojos azules más chispeantes que nunca, Albus Dumbledore cierra la ventana.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_24 de Marzo de 1994._

_Torre Norte (en otro tiempo, Aula de Adivinación)._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Jueves.

Noche de póquer.

Al final, si que había reiniciado el negocio que había mantenido a flote a la resistencia, partidas ilegales de póquer, aunque esta vez con alumnos, lo que lo hacía cien veces más seguro que jugar con goblins, e infinitamente más aburrido.

Un pelirrojo, que en realidad no es pelirrojo sino que es Oliver Wood, reparte.

Empezarlo había sido difícil, nadie había confiado en un principio, aunque todos habían estado intrigados, y eso era lo único necesario, con que asistieran una simple vez, querrían volver.

El moreno a su izquierda con emblema de Slytherin resopla en un obvio gesto de disgusto (falso, debe tener buenas cartas). Los Hufflepuff de verdad no saben mentir.

El aula, no luce como un aula en absoluto, con la mesa de póquer en el centro y siete sillas, algunos sillones repartidos por la habitación y una barra con bebidas en una esquina. Además, había sido hechizada y rehechizada para que fuese imposible hacer trampas, por Harry mismo y por otra docena de cautos jugadores.

A su derecha el individuo con pelo Malfoy, que es obviamente no Malfoy ya que solo pueden participar de quintos años para arriba (y Harry), aprieta los labios intentando evitar una sonrisa e intercambia una mirada con un observador al otro lado de la mesa. Los Lestrange tampoco saben disimular. Envida.

Los invitados a jugar encontraban un naipe sobre su almohada el miércoles por la mañana, si aceptaban, debían poner el naipe boca arriba, en caso contrario, el naipe simplemente desaparecería, no que nadie hubiese rechazado la oferta. Solo alguien con un naipe podía ver la trampilla de acceso a la torre, y solo los jugadores de las tres últimas semanas tenían naipe, los que no jugaban iban a ver y beber o montaban su propia partida a un lado.

Davies, convenientemente disfrazado de inocente Hufflepuff descarta cuatro cartas. Para ser un Ravenclaw confía demasiado en la estadística.

Nadie sabe quién es el organizador de las partidas, o quiénes son los otros jugadores, de ese modo no hay represalias. De ahí que se incite a los jugadores a acudir de 'incognito', el mejor Fred, que asistió de George.

Lestrange descarta una, Harrison con pelo verde y un pijama con hipogrifos no descarta y sonríe soñadoramente al estilo de la vieja Luna. Brown, el Hufflepuff tampoco descarta, tan mal jugada que tenía y todo eso.

Tras la primera noche, el primer jueves de octubre, todo ente de sexo masculino de quince años para arriba espera con ansias recibir el deseado naipe que les da acceso a ese mundo de alcohol, tabaco y sex- póker, ¿qué adolescente puede resistirse?

Davies descarta, Lestrange apuesta tres galeones más, Harry acepta, el Hufflepuff sube a diez, todas sus ganancias de la noche (es el que más se ha llevado), Lestrange cruza una mirada con su hermano y acepta, Harrison frunce el ceño antes de sacarse el dinero del bolsillo.

Lestrange muestra sus cartas, Doble Pareja y ríe.

Brown sonríe de una manera que lo hace digno del escudo de las serpientes en su pecho y muestra una Escalera.

Harrison, que no ha ganado ni una en toda la noche muestra las suyas, Color, y con eso se lleva prácticamente todo el dinero jugado.

"Tramposo." Lestrange grita y se levanta amenazante. El pobre Hufflepuff parece demasiado afectado para reaccionar.

"Mal perdedor." Responde Harry sin inmutarse empezando a recoger sus ganancias. Aunque quisiese, Lestrange no puede hacerle nada, otro de los hechizos en la sala.

Además, él no hace trampas, no lo necesita, puede que ya no sea un Potter de nombre, pero la suerte no la ha perdido.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_21 de Mayo de 1994._

_Cuarto de Requisitos. Séptimo Piso._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algún lugar de Escocia._

* * *

Param-pumpum param-pumpum param-pumpum PAAM!

Entre golpes a una batería imaginaria, Harrison le da los últimos retoques azul eléctrico al colacuerno húngaro. Después sin dejar de seguir la música retrocede un poco para ver la pintura al completo, solo un detalle más.

Salta y se desliza por el suelo de rodillas siguiendo el final de la canción, y como si de un zarpazo se tratara pinta una línea rojo sangre en el límite inferior. La música acaba justo cuando el separa el pincel de la pared.

Eufórico, dando saltos de energía contenida, con una sonrisa medio maníaca y cubierto de gotas de gotas de pintura vuelve a retroceder y contempla su obra.

Su sonrisa se vuelve completamente lunática cuando con un movimiento de varita activa la magia.

El dragón inmediatamente ataca al hombre frente a él, una llamarada que el individuo, muy diestro, contrarresta con llamaradas negras de su propia varita, pero el dragón ataca de nuevo con su cola llena pinchos y el sujeto 'vuela' fuera de alcance (¿igual lo había hecho demasiado bueno?), el colacuerno muerde y lo único que queda visible del idiota es una pierna entre los colmillos del animal.

Harrison suelta una risita.

Risita que se corta en seco cuando se da la vuelta y encuentra a Albus Dumbledore a su espalda.

Mierda.

El director contempla la pintura en silencio un par de segundos, ligeramente perturbado, al fin y al cabo, un colacuerno húngaro acababa de comerse a su profesor de defensa.

Albus contempla a su alumno por un par de segundos, el chico rehúye su mirada y el vuelve a centrar la atención en las paredes. La del colacuerno no es la única pintura en las paredes, hay muchas otras, y esa parece la única que invita a violencia. Suspira y centra de nuevo sus ojos en el alumno frente a él que, por su parte, tiene los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Albus deja su magia extenderse y estudiar al muchacho, la respuesta del chico al contacto es automática, su magia reacciona rodeando al adolescente, protegiéndolo. Albus no puede evitar una exclamación ahogado, no es una respuesta normal, el adolescente simplemente retrocede. Merlín, Minerva tenía razón, ¿de verdad ha dejado que su ceguera ante un nombre volviese a otro chico en un Tom? No, no, no, esta vez salvaría al chico.

Respira hondo, intentando calmarse y sonríe suavemente.

"La señorita Adamson me dijo que eras bueno dibujando, pero no sabía que tanto."

El chico levanta la cabeza, dudoso.

"¿Gracias?" Albus ríe. No todo parece perdido.

"Es la verdad, simple y llanamente, eres un joven con mucho talento." El joven hace un asomo de risa.

"Solo son cuatro rayajos profesor, y un poco de color, nada más."

"Rayar es lo que hago yo, que lo único que sé dibujar una boa abierta y una boa cerrada."

"Y una boa digiriendo a un elefante, ¿no?"

Albus ríe, no, no está todo perdido.

"Me temo que eso ya está fuera de mis habilidades." El chico sonríe. "Pero tú, mi joven amigo, tienes verdadero talento." Antes sus propias palabras el director se para a pensar, una idea formándose en su cabeza. "¿Cómo es tu francés?"

Harry ni parpadea ante el repentino cambio de tema, está acostumbrado a los manierismos de Dumbledore.

"Me defiendo." Recibe una sonrisa brillante por su respuesta.

"¿Algún plan especial para este verano?"

Esta vez sí, parpadea, abandonando toda ilusión de entender al anciano.

"¿Volver a la casa de acogida?"

"Igual no, necesitaré hacer un par de llamadas floo para asegurarme, y tendremos que presentar algunas de tus obras, pero no creo que haya problema."

"¿Profesor?"

"¿Qué dirías de asistir este verano a un Curso de Arte en el Louvre?"

* * *

Gracias por leer, esperemos que el próximo no tarde tanto.

Zay.


End file.
